Un amour infini
by couky
Summary: Hermione et Drago se détestent, mais derrière toute cette haine, ne se cacherait t'il pas de l'amour ? Surtout quand on leur annonce qu'ils seront obligés de partager la même chambre ! Des rebondissement en perspective ! CHAP 14 en ligne
1. Hermione métamorphosée !

Chapitre 1 : Hermione métamorphosée !

Bonjour, c'est ma première fiction, donc soyez pas trop dur avec moi, surtout écrivez moi des reviews pour me dire si ya des truks qui vonts pas, des truks que je doit améliorer et si sa vous plait !!!

Bon, voilà, bonne lecture !

Comme vous le savez tous et toutes Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont ennemis, ils ne peuvent pas se voir …

Mais derrière toute cette haine, tous ses propos injurieux et sarcastiques est se qu'il ne se cacherait pas de l'amour ?

Dans mon histoire c'est de se que je vais parler, de cet amour qui sommeille en eux et bientôt il vas se réveiller et croyez moi sa va faire plus que des étincelles !!!

C'était la sixième année que devait passer Hermione à Poudlard avec ses amis éternels Harry et Ron, et malheureusement les Serpentart et plus précisément Drago Malefoy qui avait été encore plus pénible au cours de la cinquième année .

Pendant les vacances Hermione avait beaucoup changée, se n'était plus la petite intello timide et coincée, son corps avait changé, sa façon de s'habiller avait également changée, elle c'était même mise au maquillage !

Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Les garçon, Hermione avait changé de partenaires 3 fois au cours de l'été et elle c'était faite une réputation (malgré elle) de croqueuse d'hommes !

Il faut dire que Hermione venait tout de même de fêter son 17° anniversaire et comme cadeau sont petit copain moldu de l'époque l'avait dépucellé (se qui n'avait pas déplut Hermione ! ).

Hermione se rendit à la gare de King's Cross alla à la voie 9 3/4 et rentra dans le Poudlard express comme tous les ans, elle s'assit dans un compartiment libre en attendant ses deux amis, quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : comment Hermione avait elle put autant changer ? Elle était devenue si belle si attirante si ….. FEMME !!!

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter de leurs vacances, quant Drago Malefoy arriva et dit :

- Holala Ron je remarque que tu n'à pas autant changé que ton amie Granger pendant ses vacances !

-Ta gueule Malefoy, lança Hermione

- Mais, c'est que notre nouvelle pin-up se rebelle …

-Pfff toujours aussi attardé à se que je vois répondit elle.

Et Malefoy s'en alla, se qui avait fortement étonné Hermione : elle s'attendait à se qu'il lui lance une réplique comme : « une sang de Bourbes comme toi n'à pas à adresser la parole à un sang pur » ou quelque chose comme sa, elle en venait même à être déçue qu'il ne lui ait pas répondus, elle voulait qu'il l'insulte comme d'habitude et que les injures se succèdent, elle se demanda même si le problème ne venait pas d'elle !

Quant à Malefoy lui aussi se demandait se qui c'était passé : tout était parfait, le ton commençait à monter, et lui, qu'est se qu'il avait fait ? Il était partis comme une moviette sans rien dire ! Il se remémora la scène plusieurs fois et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas répondus …

Et finalement il se dit que c'était peut être la nouvelle apparence d'Hermione qui l'avait troublé…

Mais cette explication n'était pas très claire …

Le chapitre 1 est fini, j'espère que sa vous auras plut et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews

Normalement je devrait publier le chap 2 dans 1 semaine !!!


	2. Une arrivée riche en surprises !

Bon, voilà c'est le chap 2, surtout si ya 1 kelke chose ki va pa ki fo arranger  reviews !

Jespère que sa vous plaira !

Chapitre 2 : une arrivée riche en surprises !

Le Poudlard express était arrivé à Poudlard et les préfets furent convoqués pour une petite réunion avant d'entamer cette nouvelle année .

Dumbledore était assis sur un grand fauteuil et les préfets de chaque maison devant lui,

Dumbledore commença à parler :

- Chers préfets et préfettes comme vous le savez tous cette année est l'une des plus importante de votre vie, et comme vous le savez également l'entente entre les maisons se dégrade d'années en années, les maisons ne sont plus amies, elles deviennent ennemies rivales et les disputes, les bagarres et les injures deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes se qui oblige tous les professeurs à faire constamment la police !

Cette année nous avons mis en place un plan de secours pour remédier à tout cela :

Le préfet de Griffondor et celui de Serpentar doivent cohabiter ensemble se qui veux dire dans la même chambre, ainsi que celui de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Des bavardages commencèrent à être de plus en plus bruyants mais Dumbledore ajouta :

- Vous ne devrez pas simplement cohabiter, pour que l'entente se produise, il n'y aura plus q'une salle commune : celle des Serpentar et celle des Serdaigle, les autres serons fermées pour cette année, quand il y aura un problème se sera les deux préfets qui règlerons ENSEMBLES le problème .

Voila, j'espère que d'ici la fin de l'année des effort aurons été fait dans vos maison, Merci et à bientôt !

Les préfets sortirent de la Salle tout stupéfaits et abasourdis…

Durant la marche qui menait à leur dortoir Drago et Hermione restèrent muets, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et malgré leur dégoût de se retrouver ensemble, au fond de leur cœur, cette idée ne les dérangeaient qu'à peine…

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre et au bout d'un long moment de silence Drago engagea la conversation :

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver avec toi dans la même chambre !

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir !!!

- Oula ! Calme toi jolie brunette !

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça tu veux ?

- Je croyait que nos deux maisons devaient se rapprocher alors ……

( Hermione lui coupa la parole : )

- Hé ben tu crois mal mon vieux ! Écoute : Comme nous deux on peux pas se voir, se qu'on vas faire c'est qu' à chaque fois qu'on sera dans la chambre au même moment, on fera apparaître un voile hanti sons entre nos deux lits comme ça tu pourra inviter tes copain et moi les miens sans que l'on soit dérangé l'un par l'autre, oké ?

(cela avait provoqué un petit pincement au cœur d'Hermione de proposer cela, elle aurait tant voulu écouter les conversation de Malefoy avec ses copains, mais elle croyait que Drago aurait pris cette initiative et pour ne pas être devancé elle avait proposé l'idée en premier )

Oké, cette solution me convient parfaitement .

Le chapitre est fini, au fet moi et mes cops on se pose une question : Ki c le bo entre brad pitt et orlando bloom ? Répondez moi vite !!!


	3. Un moment de faiblesse ?

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews elles m'on fait très plaisir !!!

J'espère que ma fiction vas continuer à vous plaire…

Voilà le chap 3 !!!

Chapitre 3 : Un moment de faiblesse ?

Pendant le premier mois le voile avait été très utile mais ils trichaient un peux tous les deux : Au lieu de dire la formule qui permettait de mettre le voile anti bruit, il récitaient une formule qui mettait un voile ordinaire comme ça ils écoutaient mutuellement leur conversations sans savoir que l'autre entendait tout !

Pendant se premier mois Hermione était sortie avec 2 garçons : Malik qui pour elle avait été une petite histoire banale sans aucune importance et elle été restée avec lui pendant 5 jours, et le deuxième Olivier, qui pour elle était très sérieux et elle sortait toujours avec lui.

Mais pour olivier cette histoire n'était pas tellement sérieuse, il sortait avec elle car il l'à trouvait mignonne, sexy et il prenait du plaisir lors de leur ébats amoureux …

Mais comme il ne trouvait pas leur histoire plus sérieuse que sa, il prit la liberté de tromper Hermione avec une fille extrêmement vantarde qui racontait ses exploits amoureux avec tout le monde, et Hermione fut au courant le jour même !

Quand elle entendit Pansy venter les exploits de cette fille, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux elle commença à courir pour se diriger ver la chambre et bouscula Malefoy qui aller lui lancer comme d'habitude une de ses insultes pourries, Drago vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas donc il alla dans leur chambre, activa le son du voile et entendit les pleurs d'Hermione, quand il les entendit il se senti honteux d'avoir ouvert le voile, honteux d'avoir écouté tout se quelle avait dis se mois si, et les pleurs d'Hermione lui déchiraient le cœur, il ne pouvait pas réciter la formule pour désactiver le son et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, quelque chose l'en empêchait, donc il fit disparaître le voile et vit Hermione allongée sur son lit entrain de pleurer, quand elle le vit elle se leva et cria toute en pleurs :

- DEGAGE MALEFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calme toi Hermione qu'y à t'il ?

- RIEN !!!!!!!!! ET MEME SI IL Y AVAIT QUELQUE CHOSE SE SERAIT PAS A TOI QUE J'EN PARLERAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Chuttt…. (il s'approcha d'elle en ouvrant les bras)

Et Hermione qui après avoir renié les sentiment qui était entrain de naître à son égard, et s'être fait trompée se jeta dans ses bras .

Et ils éprouvèrent une sensation très bizarre : c'était comme si ils avaient toujours attendus se moment et c'était si bon de se sentir l'un contre l'autre !

Hermione était en pleur et Drago essayer de la réconforter :

- Qu'y à t'il ?

(pas de réponse)

Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer …

- Tu sais c'est pas parce que je pleure que je suis idiote, tu me déteste et tu m'à toujours détesté et demain tu vas dire dans tout Poudlard que tu à vu la grande Hermione Granger pleurer, mais je m'en fous, maintenant plus rien n'à d'importance !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- pourquoi, c'est la vérité ! Non ? !

- Non ! Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais détesté et je pense que tu dois pas pleurer pour des conneries, que sa doit être grave et ce n'est pas la fin du monde, loin de la, dis moi ce qu'il y à et …….

Hermione qui en avait plus que marre de l'entendre parler sans rien faire, l'embrassa puis le regarda et le jeta sur son lit ou elle le chevaucha et l'embrassa tout en lui défaisant sa braguette (Drago était stupéfait mais, il ne pouvait pas dire à Hermione d'arrêter et il se laissa faire et voyant qu'Hermione voulait vraiment le faire, que se n'était pas une blague commença à participer) en lui enlevant son petit haut rouge quelle portait si bien, sous la vue de ses si beaux seins, il la retourna et se mit en dessus et commença à les malaxer à les baiser jusqu'à se qu'Hermione reprenne le contrôle, lui enlève son caleçon et quelle face rentrer Drago en elle, elle commença à pousser des petits cris, se qui combla Drago, il lui enleva complètement son soutien-gorge et la serra dans ses bras se qui leur provoqua simultanément un orgasme si fort qu'un puissant cri leur échappa.

La nuit fut sans égale, et au matin se fut Hermione qui se réveilla la première.

Quand elle vu Drago entrain de dormir à côté d'elle, elle sourit se remémorent la nuit passée, Mais tout d'un coup son sourire s'effaça, elle réalisa qu'elle avait couché avec un Serpentar et pas des moindres : Drago Malefoy ! L'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, quelle venait de s'engager dans quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas le contrôle : qu'allait faire Drago maintenant ? Allait il changer, devenir bon, et jouer le petit ami fidèle et serviable, ou allait il la larguer comme toutes les autres qui était passées dans son lit avent elle, non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Drago avait réussit à avoir l'opportunité de mettre celle qui lui avait résisté, sa meilleure ennemie dans son lit et maintenant il allait la larguer et raconter ses exploit dans tout Poudlard et elle allait faire le dégoût des son meilleur ami Harry !

Et tout d'un coup Drago bailla et la regarda il eu à peine le temps de lui dire un « sa vas ? » Quelle fila droit dans la douche .

Drago la suivit et lui demanda si il y avait une place pour lui sous la douche et elle lui expliqua que c'était une erreur se quelle avait fait et qu'il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse, et l'attitude qu'il allait avoir avec elle maintenant .

Drago fut horrifié de la manière quelle avait de le voyait et lui répondit :

- Hermione, si c'est comme ça que tu me vois je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu à couché avec moi !

Et il s'en alla s'en rien ajouter.

Le chap 3 est fini, et n'oubliez pas les reviews …

Je voulais préciser à Tigrou que même si dans se chapitre ils se sautent au coup, comme tu dit, ils ne son pas ensembles, et je crois que tu vas apprécier le chapitre 4 ou, ils vonts se résister …

Le chap 4 arrive normalement dans 3 jours !!!


	4. Ce n'est rien

**D'abord je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'écrivent des reviews, MICI !!!**

**Sa me motive pour écrire la suite et continuez à m'en écrire …**

**Ce chap j'ai essayé de le faire plus long, mais ceux qui viennent après à mon avis serons assez longs …**

**Bon voilà je vous lesse lire le chap 4 !!!**

Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est rien…

Le mois qui suivit fut très bizarre : A chaque fois que Drago apercevait Hermione il tournait la tête d'un air dégoûté, et Hermione faisait de même…

Hermione avait pardonné à Olivier, mais n'avait pas recoucher avec lui, elle lui disait quelle était très encore très triste qu'il l'ai trompé et que pour le moment elle n'était pas prête psychologiquement à revivre se genre d'expérience avec lui.

Et la seule raison pour laquelle Olivier restait avec elle c'était car il venait de tromper une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, et les autres avaient peur qu'en sortant avec lui elles se fassent elles aussi tromper, donc il restait avec Hermione car il se disait que si il restait suffisamment longtemps avec elle pour se faire pardonner la rumeur qui était sur lui passerait .

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas coucher avec Olivier car elle avait du mal à oublier cette nuit avec Drago, elle rêvait tous les soirs de se qui c'était passé entre eux et Drago en faisait de même, mais ils étaient persuadés que l'autre regrettait, et ils étaient trop fiers pour reparler de se moment et risquer de se faire remettre en place.

Un soir comme tous les autres Hermione et Drago rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Drago mit le voile (bien sur en mettant le son) et alla se coucher, Hermione, elle s'allongea sur le lit, mais ne dormit pas, elle commença à se dire que maintenant cela faisait un mois quelle et Drago ne c'étaient pas parlés, et elle pris la résolution que le soir même, quand Olivier viendrait dans sa chambre elle ne refuserait pas ses avances …

A 22h30 Olivier rentra dans la chambre, ils commencèrent à discuter, et Olivier commença à lui faire des baisers dans le coup, puis monta jusqu'à sa bouche et redescendit, voyant quelle ne refusait pas, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander si elle voulait continuer !

Il l'allongea sur le lit, commença à lui enlever son pull puis son débardeur, il arriva à son soutien-gorge, l'enleva violemment, il voulut lui enlever sa jupe mais Hermione refusa .

- Écoute olivier, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je peux pas…

- Comment sa tu peux pas ?!

- je suis pas encore prête …

- Écoute, Sa fais 1 mois, tu te rend comte ? Un mois qu'on à pas eu de vie intime, le soir au lieux de faire comme avent, on discute, on ressemble à un vieux couple ! J'en aie marre !!!

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Comment ça désolée ??? Tu me fait miroiter ton corps, baiser tes seins, et quand c'est un peux à moi d'en profiter tu me dit un : Je peux pas !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui ma trompée !

- Oui, et j'ai bien fais de le faire car avec toi on discutera de tout et de rien toute notre vie

Oui Hermione, je suis content de t'avoir trompé, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'y ait pris du plaisir !

- Comment ose tu dire sa !!!

- J'ose le dire je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

- quoi !

- Je restait avec toi car tu me procurait du plaisir, qu'avec toi, tous les soirs tu me faisait prendre un pied d'enfer !

- Et pourquoi tu reste avec moi, si on ne baise plus ! Moi je t'aimais, et je croyait que ….

- Je reste avec toi car si je te quitte, toutes les filles vont croire que je suis infidèle !

Voila ! T'est contente !

- Dégage !

- Écoute, j'ai été patient avec toi, je t'ai lessé tout le temps qu'il faut pour te remettre de mon si petit écart, maintenant je veux en profiter !

Il poussa Hermione contre le mur lui arracha le soutien-gorge quelle avait remis et commença à lui enlever sa jupe;

Hermione se débattait et criais, et au moment ou il allait la violer, elle poussa un si grand cri que Drago se réveilla et couru à son secours, il stupéfixia olivier et pris Hermione dans ses bras;

Elle était toute nue et un flot de larmes se déversait de ses yeux, Drago lui donna son peignoir et alla mettre Olivier dehors …

Au bout d'une demie heure Drago revint et il vit Hermione dans son lit entrain de dormir, il commença à lui parler :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de n'être pas venus plus tôt ! Putain, quel imbécile ! Hermione, heureusement que tu dort, je veux me soulager la conscience d'un poids qui commence à peser lourd très lourd, et j'ai besoin de le dire …

Tu sais depuis cette nuit qu'on à passé ensembles, je ne cesse d'y repenser, et à dire vrai, je crois que des sentiments commencent à naître en moi, mais toi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais, d'ailleurs, se mois ci tu me la bien prouvé : Tu ne m'à jamais adresser la parole, jamais ….

- Tu pense vraiment ça ! (s'exclama Hermione qui faisait semblant de dormir)

- Quoi tu ne dormais pas !?

- Moi aussi j'y ait repensé tous les soirs à cette nuit !

- Quoi ! C'est vrai !

- Mais oui, et je ne te parlais pas car je croyait que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi ! Et toi aussi !

- Hermione, nous devons nous mettre ensemble !

- Hein ?! Écoute Drago, j'ai dit que des sentiments commençaient à naître en moi et que j'éprouvait quelque chose, mais dans le meilleur des cas, cela se transformeras en une amitié et peut être une très belle amitié, mais rien de plus.

- Pourquoi dit tu cela ?

- Mais c'est la vérité Drago, tu est toujours le méchant et moi la gentille, tu est du côté de Voldemort et moi d'Harry, il ne peut pas y avoir d'amour entre nous …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensait cette fameuse nuit ( Drago commençait à avoir la george sèche et sa voix devenait sèche et distante, la carapace qu'il avait ouverte pour avouer ses sentiments à Hermione venait de se refermer .)

- Je continue à penser que même si j'ai appréciais cette nuit, que je l'ai trouvée magique, que nous n'aurions jamais du, même si c'est difficile pour toi d'entendre cela, je préfère être claire, qu'il n'y ait pas de faux espoirs …

- (Drago n'en pouvait plus et il cria) Comment oses tu dire cela !!! Ton amitié tu peux te la mettre ou je pense !!! ( Et il s'en alla …)

Pour le moment Hermione restait de marbre, au fond d'elle, elle était rassurée de savoir que Drago l'aimait.

**Bon, voilà, le chap 4 est fini !**

**Il vous à plut ??? (surtout dites moi tout …)**

**En fet, dans le chap 3, je trouvais qu'ils se raprochaient un peut vite, il fallait un chap comme ça pour bien remettre les choses en plaçe …**

**Le chap 5 devrait arriver dans 5 jours …**


	5. Qui est ce ?

**Slt merci à Neo303; Serpentis-Draco; Pauapu; elda1; chatonne; Carol; Yoyo; tigrou; marilla-chan; titfée; dragonia; langedesenfers; misterieuse pour toutes vos reviews !!!**

**Sa me fait vraiment plaisir que vous trouviez mon histoire b1 !**

**Voilà le chap 5 qui n'est pas très long, mais pour se chapitre il fallait pas en mêtre plus…**

**Je mettrait le chap 6 dans environs 5 jours …**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Qui est ce ???

Le lendemain soir, Drago s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione, il repensât aux évènements de la veille, il se dit au bout d'une demie heure, qu'il allait accepter d'être ami avec Hermione, mais il avait quand même des arrières pensées …

Et soudain Hermione entra dans la pièce et vit Drago assis sur son lit,

- Hé, mais qu'est se que tu fait la toi ?!

- Je veux être ami avec toi

- Ha oui ?

- Hermione, hier je me suis trop précipité, je ne t'aime pas, (à cette remarque, Hermione senti son cœur défaillir) se que j'éprouvait pour toi, n'était en réalité que de l'amitié,

Et sur le coup j'ai crut que c'était de l'amour.

- Si tu le veut vraiment d'accord, mais sans arrières pensées !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sort déjà avec quelqu'un !

- Et qui donc ?

- Elle s'appelle Kristin, elle est à serpentar, un bon parti pour moi, elle à les cheveux noirs jusqu'au épaules, des yeux marrons en amandes et des belles formes.

- Une chinoise ! Et l'intelligence ? Niveau primaire ?!

- Tu veux qu'on soit amis!!! Mais tu n'accepte pas mes choix, cette fille, tu ne la connais même pas et tu te permet de la critiquer !

- Excuse moi, répondit elle sur un ton narquois, un vieux réflexe !

( et elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle commune des serpentars.)

Hermione aperçut Harry et Ron entrain de discuter assis sur un canapé, dans l'angle de la salle commune des Serpentars, elle courut les rejoindre :

- Hermione ! Sa fait longtemps qu'on ne ta pas vu ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

- En fait j'ai été assez occupée, tu sais la sixième année, tous les cours, les devoirs, sa me prend beaucoup de temps vous savez…

- Ne nous raconte pas de salades, répondit Harry, on est dans la même classe que toi, on suit les mêmes cours, on à les mêmes devoirs et pour le moment les devoirs ne nous prennes que très peu de temps ! Je sais pourquoi tu nous raconte sa, c'est car avec Malefoy sa se passe mal, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Avec Malefoy, sa se passe très bien, on est devenus amis !

- Hermione, avent que toi et le blondinet vous deveniez AMIS les poules auront des dents, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

- bon, on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on est tout de même des amis, vous savez, au fond de lui Malefoy est quelqu'un comme nous, mais c'est son père, cette pression qui est sur lui, il est très frustré …

- Hermione, répondit Harry, en se qui me concerne je veux bien admettre qu'entre toi et lui sa puisse aller mieux, c'est bien pour toi : tu devras quand même passer toute l'année à ses côtés !

Mais ne nous chante pas se refrain, Malefoy est du conté de Voldemort, c'est un ennemi et tu ne me feras pas dire qu'il est comme nous !

- Bon écoutez, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant on à cour de potions avec Rogues, faudrait peut être y aller !

- ouai, ta raison ma Hermione, surtout que cette année Rogues à l'air plus en pétard !

Ils se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers la salle de cour,

Ils discutaient devant la salle de cour, quand tout d'un coup Hermione ressenti un frisson: elle venait d'apercevoir Drago et sa soit disant petite amie Kristin, c'était donc vrai ! Même pas 1 jour après qu' Hermione ait dit les 4 vérités à Drago, il c'était déjà trouvé une petite amie ! Et pas des moindres !

Comment avait t'il put se trouver une fille aussi belle en si peu de temps ?!

Hermione venait tout juste de comprendre que Drago avait été sérieux, qu'il voulait peut être juste devenir son ami, et sans arrières pensées !

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne contrôlait rien : c'est elle qui avait été jusqu'à l'or la maîtresse du jeu : elle avait refusé les avances de Drago et lui avait imposer comme condition d'être seulement ami avec elle, croyant que Drago éprouverait toujours un petit quelque chose pour elle, mais à présent elle se rendait compte qu'il avait été sincère : il voulait juste devenir ami avec elle…

Et elle les vit arriver vers eux :

- Salut Hermione, je m'appelle Kristin, je suis la copine de Drago, comme à se qu'il ma dit vous êtes amis, je voudrait le devenir avec toi, c'est vrai, normalement tous les Griffondors sont des peau de vache, des imbéciles, mais à se qu'il ma dit tu n'est pas comme eux : tu n'est pas sotte, mon ange à des goûts exquis en matière d'amis…

Kristin regarda Drago et l'embrassa langoureusement et sensuellement, Hermione qui était vexée qu'on ne lui parle plus reprit la parole :

- Kristin !

- Désolé, mais quand on se colle à lui, on n'arrive plus à s'en décoller !

- oui, je veux bien être ton amie

- (Drago prit la parole) C'est pas tout ma petite Hermione, mais maintenant que vous vous êtes passé le chalumeau de l'amitié, on pourrait aller en cour de potion, ils sont déjà tous rentrés …

- Oui tu à raison mon chou, venait de susurrer Kristin à l'oreille de Drago…

Hermione avait à présent le ventre noué, elle rentra en classe en compagnie de Kristin et de Drago …

**Et bourrez mahotmail de reviews sa me motive pour écrire la suite … **


	6. La balle est dans ton camps !

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié se chapitre avent mais je n'est pas été la de toutes les vaccances…

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews**

**Voilà le chap 6 …**

Chapitre 6 : La balle est dans ton camps !

Toute la semaine, Hermione avait essayé d'éviter Drago et sa nouvelle conquête, cette Kristin !

A chaque fois quelle voyait Harry et Ron elle se ruait sur eux, mais presque à chaque fois elle était rattrapée par le petit couple quelle essayait désespérément de fuir, et alors, elle était témoin d'une de ses scène ou on est trois : le couple et nous et ou l'on à l'impression qu'on est invisible, ils parlent, s'embrassent, se disent qu'ils s'aiment, s'enlacent ….

Et heureusement tout ça s'arrêtait quand la sonnerie retentissait annonçant le cour, enfin ils s'arrêtaient quand ils franchissaient la porte !

Et le soir rebelote !

Ils s'asseyaient tous les trois sur le lit d'Hermione et commençaient à discuter de leur amour et le charabia habituel, mais se qui exaspérait le plus Hermione, c'était qu'ils essayaient de lui arranger un rancard (Hermione n'était toujours pas ressortis avec un garçon) …

Mais en réalité Hermione n'était pas triste qu'ils parlent sans arrêt avec elle, mais c'est que Drago soit avec une fille et qu'il ait oublié si vite se qu'il y avait eu entre eux, bien sur c'était Hermione qui avait « rompus » mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir heureux avec une autre fille, sachant se qu'ils avaient éprouvés mutuellement à un certain moment …

A 23h00 Hermione prétendit être très fatigués et elle voulut dormir, Drago et Kristin eux, allèrent sur le lit de Drago et mirent le voile …

Cette fois Kristin voulait arriver à ses fins avec lui, car à chaque fois quelle essayait, il prétendait qu'il était fatigué, mais cette fois, il n'allait pas résister …

A présent Kristin était en soutiens-gorge et en string devant Drago, et autant que sa puisse paraître surprenant, avec toutes les belles formes qu'avait Kristin, cette belle asiatique, il n'était pas attiré par elle, mais se soir, tout fut différent, au lieux de voir Kristin, il vit Hermione, il revit son corps, son visage souriant, il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongeât sur le lit, il voyait Hermione, était éblouis par son corps, mais il savait que se n'était pas elle, il savait que c'était Kristin, et c'est pour cela que quand il la pénétra, une grosse larme coulât de son œil gauche, Kristin lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait et il se contenta de répondre que c'était l'émotion, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait attendus se moment très longtemps, la nuit passa ainsi, longue, à la fois merveilleuse et pénible pour Drago.

Le matin, Hermione se réveilla très tôt et alla voir Drago pour lui poser cette question qui l'avait longtemps tracassée : Est-ce qu'il aimait réellement Kristin (à prés tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensembles !)…

Elle fit disparaître le voile et les vit la tous les deux : entrelacés, le drap à moitié sur leur corps et ils était à prioris nus, le sang d'Hermione se figeât, une larme coulât sur son visage angélique, et dans son esprit, c'était clair, ils avaient couchés ensembles !!!

Depuis se qui c'était passé entre eux, Hermione avait renié les sentiments quelle avait pour Drago, mais la ! De les voir ensembles, dans un même lit, qu'ils aient couché ensembles, l'évidence frappa Hermione comme un coup de poignard : elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne pourrait pas le pardonner d'avoir couché avec Kristin …

A force de penser et de repenser à tout ça, elle s'accroupit contre le mur et se mit à pleurer abondamment, et quand elle vit Drago bouger et ouvrir les yeux, elle fut prise d'une immense panique :

Elle sortit de la chambre, elle courut dans les couloirs et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, elle s'enferma dans l'un d'entre eux et pleura sans se poser de questions, elle pleura de tout son être; comme jamais elle avait pleuré …

Drago qui avait vu Hermione partir en pleurant, l'avait suivit, et quand il entra dans les toilettes de filles il entendit Hermione pleurer, il allât à la porte d'où provenait le bruit, et tapa, Hermione ne répondit pas…

Alors Drago lui parla :

- Hermione, c'est Drago, je sais que tu est la …

- DEGAGE CONNARD !!!

- Hermione, calme toi, je t'ai rien fait moi !

Quand Drago eu finit de dire cette phrase, il comprit que peut être qu'Hermione les avaient vus ensembles et quelle avait été jalouse !

Drago senti une profonde joie monter en lui et voulut prononcer une phrase, mais il se ravisa tout de suite : Hermione ne devait pas pleurer comme cela par le simple fait quelle soit jalouse, non, soit elle pleurait pour quelque chose d'autre chose, soit elle pleurait car elle était amoureuse de lui…

Au lieu de rendre Drago heureux, cette nouvelle l'affolât : même si Hermione éprouvait de l'amour pour lui, elle était entrain de le détester plus que tout au monde : il l'avait en quelque sorte trompée, couché avec une autre fille et sa Hermione ne pourrait pas le supporter une seconde fois (Olivier l'avait déjà trompée) elle allait le détester pour le restant de sa vie !

Si Drago ne tentait pas quelque chose maintenant pour réparer son erreur, plus jamais il n'aurait la possibilité de le faire, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose immédiatement !

- Hermione, tu m'aime !?

- FOUT LE CAMPS SALE ORDURE !!!

- Tu ma vu avec Kristin ?

- JE VEUX QUE TU PARTES !!!

- Hermione, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ma largué, et de se fait je ne t'ai pas trompée, moi je n'ai pas fait comme OLIVIER !

La sa en était trop, Hermione ne pouvait plus supportait Drago, elle ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence derrière la porte, son arrogance si charmeuse, son corps qui avait été tripoté par Kristin toute la nuit !

Il fallait quelle déverse sa colère quelle le frappe, quelle le tue !

Soudain, elle sortit des toilettes ou elle était enfermée, elle lança violemment son point sur Drago, qui le prit en pleine face et tomba par terre, un flot de sang se déversait de son nez, il ne voulait pas que Hermione le tue, donc il lui parla :

- Hermione, c'était la première fois, je te le jure !

Cette parole eu le don d'énerver encore plus Hermione

- Quand je l'ai fait j'ai imaginé que c'était toi !

- ARRETE UN PEU DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES MALEFOY !!!

- C'est pas des conneries, tu peux me faire passer au détecteur de mensonges si tu veux !

- TON COEUR EST TELLEMENT NOIR QU'IL FOSSERAIT LE DETECTEUR DE MENSONGES !!!

- Je te le jure sur ma vie, tu veux que je te dise la vérité ???

La vérité c'est que depuis toujours je t'aimais sans m'en rendre compte et cette nuit que tu considère comme une erreur à tout déclanché, si c'était à refaire, je le referait, c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie ! Et tu sais pourquoi, car c'est la première nuit ou j'ai couché avec une personne que j'aime ! Et quand tu ma rejeté, je me suis senti plus bas que terre, et comme tu ne m'aime pas, au lieu de rester la à me morfondre, je suis sortie avec une fille, une des plus belle fille de Poudlard, la sois disant plus belle, avec les plus belles formes, un corps parfait et celle qui est comme une tigresse au lit !

Je me disait que c'était impossible de résister à ses charmes car personne ne l'avait fait et que dés la première nuit je t'aurais oublié !

Tu sais le soir même ou à commencé à sortir ensembles, elle à voulut couché avec moi, et toute la semaine, je lui ait résisté, croyant que par un miracle quelconque tu reviendrait vers moi, mais au bout d'une semaine tu ne montrait plus aucun intérêt pour moi, j'ai essayé de le faire avec elle, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, et elle ma menacé, elle ma dit que si se soir elle et moi nous ne faisions pas l'amour, ma réputation serait salie à jamais, que tout le monde le saurait qu'ils riraient tous quand ils saurait que le grand Malefoy à eu peur d'une bombe, qu'il à eu peurs des grandes émotions et que pendant toutes ma vie on en rirait, croyant que je suis un malade mental ! Et alors la, quelque chose de magique c'est produit, au lieu de voir sa tête, je te voyait toi, au lieu de voir ses seins, je voyait les tiens, au lieu de goûter sa salive, je goûtais la tienne, et je ne considère pas que j'ai baissé avec elle, je considère que je t'ai fait l'amour, oui à toi !!!

Au milieu du discourt de Drago, Hermione s'était assise contre le mur et pleurait toujours autant, mais la colère c'était peu à peu dissipée, Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas pus inventer tout ça, elle savait qu'avec le ton qu'il prenait, la manière de prononcer les mots, elle savait que tout était vrai …

- Ce n'est que des mensonges, chuchota elle, les yeux rivés par terre, elle était tellement bouleversée que sa vision avait changée, elle n'entendait plus que la voix de Drago et son cœur, oui, son cœur si lourd les battements régulier qui peut à peu s'intensifiait, elle n'était pas dans un état normal, elle commença à avoir mal à la tête, transpirer, elle avait envie de disparaître, de ne plus ressentir cette douleur, elle voulait mourir .

Drago quand à lui était bien décidé à faire dire les 4 vérités à Hermione, à prés tout, se n'était pas juste pensait il !

Elle avait le droit de piquer sa crise, de vouloir le tuer, alors quelle prétendait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, juste une très légère amitié…

Et lui, quand elle avait considéré la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble comme un simple erreur, de ressortir avec celui qui l'avait trompé, de lui briser le cœur en disant qu'il y avait juste une légère amitié entre eux, rien de plus !

Lui, il n'avait pas pleuré ! Il n'avait pas fait comme elle, il avait eu le cœur brisé, un coup de poignard, il avait souffert en silence, loin des regard et de ses yeux, il était plus que prêt à lui dire enfin les quatre vérités !

- Hermione, tu fait se que tu veux, sort avec un autre mec ou sort avec moi, en tout cas, moi je t'est dévoilé tous mes sentiments ! L'intérieur de mon cœur, maintenant, la balle est dans ton camps !

Et il s'en alla, s'essuyant son nez d'où le sang coulait à flot, laissant Hermione livrée à elle-même …

**Alors, comment avez vous trouvé se chapitre ?**

**Le chapitre 7 devrait arriver dans 5 jours …**

**Aurevoir et n'oubliez pas les reviews …**


	7. Un réveil mouvementé

Après les grands pleurs d'Hermione dans le chap 6, je voulais mettre un peu de comique dans le chapitre 7

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

Chapitre 7 : Un réveil mouvementé

Après que Drago l'ai quittée, Hermione c'était évanouie et avait était conduite à l'infirmerie où madame pomfresh c'était occupée d'elle…

Hermione était restée évanouie, repensant à sa vie, dans la brume et le néant le plus total…

Et c'est au bout de 3 jours quelle avait subitement repris conscience et avait compris qu'il fallait quelle dévoile enfin ses sentiments à Drago …

Elle allait se lever quand quelque un lui retins le bras, elle se retourna pensent que c'était Harry mais sa surprise fut immense quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Drago

- Ha, tu te réveille enfin …

- Pourquoi est tu la ?

- Je veux ma réponse, je ne peux plus attendre, tu sais Hermione, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître je t'aime

- (Hermione laissa paraître un léger sourire et répondit) Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître je t'aime

Hermione et Drago se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et cela les soulageât d'un poids qu'ils avait gardés depuis longtemps, et tout à coup Madame pomfresh entra et les regardât avec stupeur et s 'empressa de parler en bégaillant

- Mlle Granger, enfin réveillée, vous savez, se n'est pas dans l'infirmerie que l'on fait se genre de choses, et ajouta, vous êtes rétablie, vous pouvez partir .

- madame Pomfresh, je suis juste l'ami d'Hermione et vous savez, cela vas faire 3 jours que je la veille et …

- (Hermione le coupa et le regarda avec son sourire si malicieux et cristallin quelle portait si bien ) C'est vrai ? Trois jours que tu me veille, tu est si merveilleu, elle ne put se retenir et l'embrassa

Mais ils furent coupés par madame pomfresh et Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer :

- Je vois que mon programme pour lier vos maisons marche à merveille, venait de prononcer Dumbledore sur un ton moqueur…

- Ce n'est pas se que vous croyais je, je …….

Madame pomfresh était devenue toute rouge et cria

- SORTEZ !!!

Drago et Hermione s'empressairent de sortir tout en rigolant,

La journait leur parut courte et passionante, il se regardaient souriants et plein de joie, à la fin de la journée, en rentrant dans leur dortoirs communs Hermione accompagnée de Drago fut interceptée Par Harry et Ron

- Alors, sa vas Hermione ? Pourquoi t'est accompagnée de celui la ? On ne ta pas trop vus ses derniers jours, t'était pas en cours où t'était ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient dans la bouche de Ron, Hermione savait que Drago voulait quelle leur dise tout, qu'ils s'aimaient qu'ils sortaient ensembles et toutes les explications, mais mal grés tout l'amour quelle avait pour Drago, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à ses deux meilleurs amis, la culpabilitée, la peur de les perdre, les questions, les remords et encore beaucoup de choses l'empêchaient de leur dire, elle se sentait à présent très mal à l'aise car elle s'entait d'un côté l'envie pressente de Drago qui voulait que tout soit révélé, et la soif de réponse de Ron, à se moment précis son souhait le plus cher aurait été de remonter le temps et de ne jamais croiser Harry et Ron dans se couloir …

Ron marquait de plus en plus son impatience pour les réponses qu'il attendait de la part d'Hermione, alors sous la pression elle se contenta de dire sur un ton pas très convaincant

- Tu sais je suis avec Drago car…… Il parait que dans la tour de Griffondor qui est fermée comme nous le savons tous…, il parait qu'ils y à deux amoureux qu'y enfraindrais le règlement pour pouvoir se ploter en toue secret.

- et comment sais tu cela ? ajouta Harry septique

- Mistaigne les à vu

- Et tout le monde sais que Mistaigne est la chatte de Rusard, qui prend un malin plaisir à coincer les élèves…

Hermione était coincée mais soudains une idée lui vint

- Mais non mon cher Harry, tu oublie le nouveau règlement de Poudlard qui malheureusement implique l'intervention des deux préfets en chef responsables des maisons, et pour répondre aux autres questions de Ron, sa vas très bien et j'était absente ses 3 derniers jours car ma tante est morte et j'aimais ma tante, tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Hermione, moi et Harry on est désolé pour ta Tante, bon on vas te laisser régler le problème de la salle commune de Griffondor, nous on à des choses à faire…

Ron attrapa le bras de Harry qui allait encore ajouter quelque chose

- Harry, tu crois pas qu'on en à déjà assez fait ?

- Je sais que tout se quelle à dit est faux !

- Alors tu crois que sa tante n'est pas réellement morte ?!

- Si sa tante est morte, mais…..

- Et comment peux tu le savoir ? Elle est morte y a même pas 3 jours ?

- Je le sais car ça fait 1 mois quelle est morte

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Il y à 1 mois, juste avent la rentrée elle ma envoyée une lettre par hiboux me disant que sa tante Katrina était morte et que sa lui avait fait beaucoup de peine,mais quelle attaquerais cette année avec bonne humeur en sa mémoire car c'était en son temps la meilleure élève de Poudlard…

- Elle à peu être une autre tante qui est morte …

- Impossible : Sa mère avait une sœur et son père 2 frères elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique tante, de plus je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils doivent aller régler le problème dans la salle commune, se n'est normalement pas de leur ressort…

- Harry, je sais que Hermione ne nous mentirait pas pour rien, il doit y avoir une bonne raison, une très bonne raison, tiens, on à cas aller lui demander tout de suite .

- Non, une autre fois, je ne veux plus être déçu par Hermione aujourd'hui, excuse moi Ron, tu peux y aller, mais sa sera sans moi …

- Ta raison, viens on vas aller faire le devoir que Rogues nous à demandés de faire, si tu savais se que j'en ai marre de faire des recherches sur les plantes à urticaire ! Si seulement c'était comme avent, si seulement Hermione nous donnais les réponses, si seulement il n'y avait pas se Malefoy !

Quand à Hermione et Drago ils étaient allés dans la Salle commune de Griffondor et bien entendus il n'y avait personne …

Hermione c'était assise sur un canapé, le salle paraissait tellement morte, elle regarda la cheminée éteinte et se rappela leur 5eme année où Sirius avait apparus, elle se rappela toute la joie et la tristesse qu'il y avait eu dans cette pièce, les rires, les pleurs et les cris, un léger sourire apparus sur ses lèvres, mais elle fut coupée par Drago qui tournait en rond

- Pourquoi tu ne leur à rien dit ?

Hermione qui était encore plongée dans ses pensée se contenta de répondre d'un simple « hein ? » Se qui vexa Drago, il prit la tête d'Hermione dans ses main et l'embrassa avec lenteur et amour, à la fin du baisé Hermione était bouche bée et concentrée sur Drago, il répéta la question :

- Mon amour, pourquoi tu ne leur à rien dit au sujet de nous deux

- Drago, c'est pas contre toi, mais pour le moment tout n'est pas clair entre nous deux, et je veux que sa marche très bien entre nous deux avant d'aller l'annoncer à tout Poudlard …

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois …

- Un mois à se cacher, à attendre désespérément le soir pour nous retrouver tous les deux, pouvoir se parler et être ensemble, tu sais sa vas être dur, très dur car à tout moment j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi et te prouver mon amour, mais pour toi je pourrais tout subir, tout accepter, donc avec toi tout est possible …

- Sa veux dire oui ? Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

- Heuuuuu, je ne t'en voudrait plus si …

- Non Drago, n'y compte pas, pas dans cette pièce et puis quelqu'un n'en pourrais nous voir et …

Hermione avait 36 milles raisons pour dissuader Drago mais celui-ci était en train de lui faire des baisers langoureux et passionnants dans le coup, se qui venait de dissuader Hermione d'exposer toutes explications « LOGIQUES » qu'il y avait pour qu'ils ne fassent pas ça ici …

Drago passa la main dans le dos d'Hermione et il rentra sa main dans le pantalon d'Hermione, mais il ne trouva pas de culotte, il trouva un bout de tissu très fin, il s'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

- Tu porte pas de culottes ? C'est quoi se truck que t'a ?

Hermione se mit à rire abondamment

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Aller dis le moi !

- C'est un accessoire Moldus, sa s'appelle le string, c'est un accesoire qui est plus sexy que la culotte.

- Ha, fit Drago étonné, alors j'adore les Strings !

Hermione avait éclaté de rire et Drago commença à monter sa main le long de son ventre puis il enleva son soutiens-george et lui fit enlever son pull et sa jupe et fit asseoir Hermione sur un canapé et se mit debout devant elle, elle lui enleva son T-Shirt, il lui captura ses lèvres encore indomptées l'allongeat sur le canapé et déscendit le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à sa partie intime ou il commençât à dessiner avec sa langue les lettres de l'alphabet, hermione était littéralement morte de rire et quand Drago arrivât au H elle ne pus plus résister, lui captura les lèvres et pris le dessus, ils allaient accomplir l'acte amoureux quand ils attendirent un miolement !

C'était mistaigne !

Ils retèrent la sans bouger, leur sang glacé par la peur …

- Drago ? Ta bien attendus se que j'ai entendus ?

- Qu'est se qu'on fait ?

- Faut se cacher, viens on vas aller dans le couloir, je connais une cachette, mais surtout faut pas faire de bruit rusard vas bientôt arriver, venait de chuchoter Hermione

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de prendre leurs affaires et d'aller dans le couloir (en tenue d'adam et ève) que rusard entra précédé de sa fidèle alliée mistaigne

- Tu est bien sure que tu à vus quelquin ?

En réponce Rusard avait reçu un miolement qui voulais dire (malheureusement) « oui »

- Nous allons trouver ses gamins et leur faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure !

Il fit le tour de la pièce regardant dans les coins et recoins et soudains !

Il vit se qu'il n'aurais jamais dus voir : le fameux String !

- Houuu ! Mais se que nous avons la est très conprométant ! De la lingerie féminine, viens Mistaigne ! Ils ne doivent plus être la à cette heure ci ! Ils on dus finir leur petites choses, mais je te promet que nous allons retrouver la coupable !

Rusard venais de sortir de la pièce

Hermione et Drago venaient de sortir du couloir, il s'assirent sur un canapé l'air pensif

- Qu'est se qu'on vas faire Drago ? Il à mon string ?

Bien que la situation était plutôt grave cette phrase les fit éclater de rire !

Au bout de 5 minute, avec toute la peine du monde ils cessairent de rire…

-Bon, la on doit arrêter de rire Hermione, la situation est plus dure que se qu'il n'y parais : si Rusard gardais ton string pour en faire l'objet de ses fantasmes tout irais bien : je t'en achèterais par millier des strings !

Ils se penchât vers Hermione pour pouvoir frotter ses lèvres aux siennes, se geste qui le démangeais tant, mais Hermione juste avent qu'il l'embrasse mis son index devant sa bouche décrétant :

- En premier on résout l'affaire du string, après l'affaire du baiser : je ne veux pas recommencer comme tout à l'heure !

- La c'est un gros supplice que tu me fait subir !

- Vous les mecs vous êtes tous pareil !

- Comment sa ? Je suis éxeptionel !

- Vous pouvez pas rester dans une pièce avec une belle fille sans penser à sa !

- Hermione, avec toi je peux tout faire ! Mais parlons sérieusement : comme je te le disait faut retrouver le string car si il le gardais pour ses fantasmes personnels je dis pas, on serait sauvés, mais le problème c'est que rusard est un vieux complètement vicieux qui veux accomplir son travail !

- Faut absolument le retrouver, pendant que tu disait ton charabia sur les fantasme, j'ai inventé un plan .

- Tu ne m'écoute pas quand je parle ! Dis Drago d'un air vexé

- Mais bien sur que je t'écoute quand je parle, mais tu sais, les filles on un trucs que les mecs n'on pas

- Oui je vois de se que tu veux parler !

- Espèce d'idiot, non, les filles peuvent écouter et réfléchir en même temps !

- Hoooo ! Je suis épaté mademoiselle Granger !

- Se soir je vais aller lui voler, mais j'y vais seule, tu ne veiens pas avec moi…

- Non, je suis désolé, on y vas ensembles !

- Drago, j'y vais seule pour la bonne raison que la manière dont je vais le voler est secrète et je ne pourrais pas révéler son sec…

- Non, continue, sa commençait juste à devenir intéressant…

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé, j'ai juré, je l'ai promis, et je te jure que sa n'à aucun rapport avec toi ou moi, j'essaye juste de protéger le secret d'une personne, je te supplie de comprendre, j'irais se soir et je réussirais, au revoir Drago

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et s'en alla…

Drago respecta son choix, car il savait quelle avait une bonne raison, il resta la une minute à regarder cette pièce ou l'inscident c'était passé, si il n'avait pas rencontré Potter et le roucain ils n'auraient pas été obligés de raconter un mensonge, et tout sa n'aurais jamais eu lieux .

- Se Potter ! Faut toujours qu'il foutte son nez la ou il faut pas ! Quel imbécile !

Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de review alors SVP bourrez ma boite email !!! 


	8. L'heure de vérité

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis se chap avent, mais en se moment je suis très prise par le bahu…

_**Est se que ma fict vous plait pour le moment ???**_

_**Je vous lesse lire le chap 8 en éspérant qu'il vous plairas …**_

Chapitre 8 : L'heure de véritée

Hermione ne voulais pas fermer l'œil, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne voulais pas s'endormir et se réveiller le landemain matin et rater sa « mission »

Vers trois heures du matin elle se leva et se dirigeât vers le dortoir où se trouvait Harry, en fet le « secret » quelle voulais cacher à Drago c'était la cape d'invisibilitée : elle avait déjas assez honte d'avoir une liaison avec le pire ennemi de Harry, mais elle n'allais pas en plus donner le dernier coup de poignard à Harry en disant à Drago qu'il possédait une cape d'invisibilitée !

Cette cape qui les avait déjas sauvés de nombreuses fois pendant plus de cinq ans, elle ne pouvait pas révéler se secret…

Elle se dirigeait dans les couloirs, attentive au moindres bruits, elle entra dans le dortoir, ses mains tremblaient, même si Hermione était une des sorcières les plus douées de Poudlard et quelle avait déjas affronté pire, elle avait très peur, son cœur battait à la chamade, et si Harry se réveillait ? Qu'allait il faire ? Elle aurais la plus grosse honte de toute sa vie, et puis, elle ne cambriolait pas son meilleur ami tous les jours ! Et plus simple, elle n'avais jamais voler quoi que se soit, et la elle allait commentre deux vols en une soirée !

Beaux baptême du vol !

Elle était maintenant devant le lit d'Harry, elle le regardat pendant au moins 5 minutes, il était si calme, et avait l'air heureux ! Elle le priat de ne pas se réveiller et de la pardonner pour se quelle allait faire, elle se baissat et tiras lentement le sac d'Harry qui était caché sous son lit, elle regardat fouillat lentement et consciencieusement jusqu'à trouver la cape, elle allait se retourner mais elle sentis un petit objet fin et pointu pointé sur sa nucque, elle jeta un regard en biais sur le lit d'Harry et fut prise de stupeur quand elle aperçut qu'il était vide !

- Qui est tu ?

Hermione se retourna et enleva sa capuche noire

- Toi !? Mais qu'est se que tu fais la ?!

- Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer mais…

Harry lui coupa la parole

- Mais ! C'est ma cape d'invisibilité !

- Je vais tout t'expliquer

-J'y compte bien !

- Ecoute, hiers tu sais qu'avec Drago, on est allés à la salle commune des griffondors pour chasser le couple, tu t'en souvien ?

- Oui, enfin, si se couple à jamais existé !

- Comment tu ne me crois pas ?!

En disant cette phrase Hermione était déçue que Harry ne crois pas en sa parole et en même temps elle se sentait éperdument coupable de lui mentir délibérément…

- hermione, depuis quelques temps tu est bizzare et je mettrais ma main à couper que tu n'est jamais allée à la salle commune des Griffondor…

- Bon, Harry, je ne vais pas te mentir plus longtemps, je sort avec un poufsouffle mais je ne veux pas te dire le nom, car tu sais je suis très….. Timide !

- Toi ? Tu sort avec un Poufsouffle ? Mais tu n'est jamais sortie avec quelque un !

- Jusqu'à l'année dernière je pensait qu'être à Poudlard signifiait Travail, travail, travail et les petits amis tu sais j'en ai eu ! Mais depuis quelques temps je me dis que l'on passe le plus clair de notre temps à Poudlard et que sa serait domage de refuser les sorties, donc je reprend : je sort avec un poufsouffle et après notre disution j'ai dit à monsieur blondinet de dégager et j'ai appelé mon ….

- Petit ami ?

- Oui, on peux dire comme ça ! Donc j'y suis allée avec mon petit ami, et c'est allé un peu plus loing que se que je pensait …

- Tu peux préciser

- Hé ben …. On à failleu le faire

- Quoi !? Hermione je pensait que tu n'était pas comme sa et puis tu est …

- Non, sa fait depuis l'été dernié

- Et tu ne m'à rien dit !

- Harry, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi, mais à vrai dire je ne voyais pas aborder se sujet avec toi

- Bon, la sa passe car tu dois m'expliquer se que tu dois faire avec ma cape d'invisibilitée, mais on reprendra cette conversation plus tard ! Et la je te fairait pas de cadeaux !

- C'est allé un peu plus loin que prévu, et tout d'un coup on à entendus Mistaigne miauler on c'est douté que Rusard n'était pas loin donc on c'est vite réfugier dans le couloir, mais le problème c'est que j'ai oublié mon String et

- Tu met des strings !

- Bon, Harry, t'est ma mère ou mon ami ?!

- Continu

Harry était complètement déboussolé, avent ils connaissait une fille qui n'avait jamais eu d'exérience avec les garçon, un peu coincée et surtout très fixée sur les études, et en un soir il venait de découvrir une fille qui s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les garçons, qui n'avait aucune limite qui n'était pas le moins du monde coinçée ! Elle portait des strings ! Et pour qui les études était le dada quotidient, à coup sur Hermione avait un problème ! Comment une fille avec qui on à partagé 5 ans de sa vie peut changer à se point la ?!

Elle était devenue l'opposé d'elle-même !

Harry ne savait plus par quel bout la prendre

- Ruchard trouvé mon string et je ne pense pas qu'il vas le garder pour sa collection personelle, mais qu'il vas plutôt chercher à qui il est, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache que c'est moi, donc je m'apprê à revêtir ta superbe cape et aller lui piquer se qui m'appartient, la je dois y aller tu m'excuse …

Quoi ?! Hermione venait de lui dire « la je dois y aller, tu m'excuse » come ça, sans lui demander la permission pour la cape, n'y lui proposer d'aller avec lui comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois !

Pendant que Hermione était entrain de partir il la rattrapa et lui attrapa violemment le bras et la ramena très prés de lui, leur bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre le souffle de l'autre qui était si chaud, si doux, ils auraient tous les deux flanchés si les circonstances n'étaient pas les même, au bout de quelques instants Hermione repris le contrôle, elle ne pouvait pas faire sa à Drago !

Elle lui lança d'un ton froid et assuré :

- Harry, lahe moi tu me fais mal !

- Et si je te disait que c'est non

- Non pourquoi ?

Harry ne pouvais plus supporter Hermione, son nouveau comportement, son arrogence, son assurence, ou …. Peut être que simplement il n'avait pas supporté qu'à l'instant d'auparavant rien ne se soit passé entre eux…

- et si je refusait de te préter ma cape…

- Non Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

A se moment précis Harry était aux anges : hermione avait lessé son ton froid et assuré pour lesser place à un ton implorant et mal assuré, Harry avait l'impression qu'il reprenait le contrôle sur elle, qu'il pouvait l'obliger à faire tout se qu'il voulait…

- Harry, je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas faire ça, si Rusard apprend que c'est moi … non !

Hermione était complètement désanparée

- j'accepterais d'y aller avec toi si ….(Harry lessa tomber ses pensées vicieuses pour lesser plaçe à la raison)….tu accepte que je vienne avec toi

Avec un très grand regret Hermione lessa place à un « c'est d'accord » mais se repris tout de suite :

- Mais tu sais, nous ne sommes pas en première année, nous ne pouvons plus rentrer à deux sous la cape !

- Hermione ! Avent on rentraient à trois avec Ron !

A ce moment ils eurent une pensée pour Ron, leur ami de toujours, auxquel ils n'avaient n'y l'un, n'y l'autre pensé, décidément quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et pour toujours …

Il ne pourrait plus y avoir cette amitiée, cette complicitée qu'ils avaient éprouvés, ils n'avaient pas pensé à lui de toute la conversation, comme si il n'existait plus !

- Harry, Ron ne peux pas venir avec nous …

- Je sais, et je trouve cela injuste ! Et si les places de Ron et moi étaient échangées ? Si c'était Ron qui avait une cape d'invisibilitée ? Alors je n'aurais jamais eu l'opportunitée d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, de découvrir la véritée à ton sujet, et je n'aurais jamais été au courant !

- Harry, tu sais…

- Non, tais toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot qui sorte de ta bouche ! On fais se qu'on doit faire et puis on verra se qu'on devient !

Hermione était vexée, à prés tout se n'était qu'en partie sa fautes si ils avaient omis de parler de Ron, et qu'est se qui était passé dans la tête de Harry d'échanger leur rôles ?!

_**Que pensez vous de ces paroles avec Harry ?**_

_**Lui qui croyait Hermione si réservée et contre l'idée de sortir ac des garçons !**_

_**Surtout n'oubliez pas le reviews et merci pour tous vos encouragements !**_


	9. Mission impossible

Je suis désolé, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas continué ma fiction, mais j'avais besoin de faire un breack, cela me prenais beaucoup de mon temps que je devais utiliser pour réviser, et dans ces cas la rien de bon ne ressortait de mon écriture …

_**Maintenant avec les vaccances je vais pouvoir bien continuer ma fiction !**_

_**Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, je ferais juste des pauses…**_

_**Je vous lesse lire le chapitre 9!**_

Chapitre 9 : Mission Impossible !

Ils se mirent sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry se blottissait contre Hermione, tous deux sentaient le corps chaud de l'autre, Hermione était très génée : elle se reprochait tous ses mensonges qu'elle avait fait envers Harry, mais elle aimait Drago et elle ne pouvais pas dire à Harry qu'elle sortait avec Drago Malefoy ! Il fallait être réaliste, elle avait fait le bon choix, il fallait mentir à Harry ! Mais se qui la génait encore plus, c'était d'être collée comme ça contre Harry, elle avait envie de séparer leur corps, que Harry arrête de profiter de la situation !

Quant à Harry, avec l'âge, il s'intérésait de plus en plus aux filles et être blotti contre une très belle fille ne le déplaisait pas le moins du monde !

De plus avec se qu'il venait de découvrir sur Hermione, cette fille tellement coincée qui c'était révélé être une bimbo croqueuse d'homme, cela ne le déplaisait pas le moins du monde !

- Harry, tu peux pas te coller un peu moins contre moi !

- Le problème Hermy, c'est que si on ne se colle pas on vas être repérés, et puis je n'avais pas l'impression que sa te déplaisait il y à 5 minutes !

- C'est quoi se se urnom Hermy ! Je savais que tu m'appelais Mione, mais pas Hermy ! Et puis, je te signale que j'ai un petit copain et que peut être qu'il n'apécirais pas que tu te colle contre moi, et il y à une chose que tu n'à pas compris, je ne suis pas intéressé !

- Bon, bon, c'est toi qui décide ! Bon, viens, il faut passer par la salle commune des serpentars pour aller dans le bureau de Rusard, et j'espère qu'il n'y à plus personne …

Ils se faufilèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentars par la fine ouverture de la porte, quand soudain ils appecurent un élève qui était assis dans un canapé, regardant fixement le feu, regardant un vieux Grimoire noir où il inscrivait des choses assez rapidement, ils restèrent la deux minutes à l'observer, soudain il se rendit à la fin du grimoire, et la une grande lumière noitre submerja son visage, Hermione et Harry aller venir l'aider, ils étaient entrain d'approcher, mais tout d'un coup ils s'arétairent, la stupéfaction et l'horreur était sur leur visage :

Leur meilleur amis Ron, était entouré de trois jumelles vêtues uniquement d'un soutient george et d'une culotte très sexy, elles étaient allongées sur lui, une était brune, l'autre rousse et la dernière blonde, elles étaient d'une beautée exquise : des yeux en amandes soulignés avec du noir, une bouche pulpeuse recouverte de rouge à lèvre, des pomettes rouges, un nez parfait, et un corps de rêve, la blonde était entrains d'enlever le pantallon de Ron, la brune arrachait sa chemise, alors que la rousse l'embrassait passionnément …

Harry et Hermione étaient stupéfaits !

Comment ses filles avaient elles surgies ?

Qu'avait fais Ron avec se grimoire !

Qu'est est il entrains de se passer ?

Depuis combien de temps leur amis pratiquais t'il se genre de choses !

Toutes ces questions étaient entrains de se chambouler dans la tête d'Harry et d'Hermione, et c'est quand Ron poussa un petit cris de plaisir qu'ils décidairent de partir…

Harry et Hermione étaient maintenant entrains de descendre l'escalier, jusque la aucun d'eux n'avaient pris la parole, sans doute encore choqués par le petit aperçut qu'ils avaient vus de la soirée de Ron, Harry ouvrit la discution :

- Tu sais se qu'il faisait ?

- Se n'était pas assez évident pour toi !

- Se que je voulais dire c'est : comment à il fait pour faire apparaître ces trois filles ?

- C'est avec se grimoire, je ne l'ais jamais vu avec, mais je mettrait ma main à couper qu'il est responsable de ses apparitions ! Il faudrais que demain on aile faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, tu viendras avec moi ?

- Je veux bien venir avec toi, mais sincèrement est se que tu crois que si on cherche grimoire, livre ou je ne sais quel mot on vas recenser le phénomène qui viens de se produire ?

- Cher M.Potter ! Moi au moins je n'ai pas mes yeux dans les poches ! Sur se livre il y avait une inscription : KARAKATEIS et à coté un serpent enroulé autours de lui-même, avec ses inscriptions et se qu'on à vu il se pourrais bien qu'on trouve tout se qu'on veux savoir sur se grimoire !

- Je vois que Mlle Granger et toujours Miss je sais tout !

Ils arrivairent devant la porte où se trouvais le bureau de Rusard, la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte, ils se faufilèrent et commençèrent à chercher, mais c'était quasiment imposible de retrouver un string au milieu de se fouillis et Rusard avait surement dus le planquer quelque part, ces endroit où tants de secrets sont cachés et ne sont pourtant jamais découverts …

Ils entendirent soudains un miolement, se miolement qu'ils connaissaient si bien, le miolement qui racontait toujours se qui se passait dans le dos de Rusard, oui se miolement ! Le miolement de mistaigne !

Ils virent la chatte entrer dans la pièce et se poser sur le lit, son maître la rejoignis.

Un éclair de stupeur passa à travers les yeux de Harry et d'Hermione, ils venaient de voir mistaigne se transformer en une femme, qui devait avoir la quarentaine, les cheveux quelques peu grisés, de longues jambes, un ensemble gris, et des yeux persants . Ils eurent même peur quelle ne les voit, ses yeux étaient terrifiants !

- Donne moi le …

La voix de mistaigne avait une résonance cruelle et perfide .

- Biensur Mistaigne

Rusard lui donna le string, et Mistaigne le renifla

- Je dirais que c'est une serpentar, oui, elle à une très grande stimulations sexuelle, une envie de contrôler; mais je perçois une autre odeur : un serpentar, il est très ambitieux, arogant, je pencherais pour M. Malefoy .

A ces mots Hermione tressaillis .

- Mistaigne, allons raporter tout cela à M. Dumbledore

-Je vous suit très cher …

Elle se retransforma en chatte, et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce .

Hermione attrapa le string et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce

- Un poufsouffle tu disais !

- Et je ne le contredis pas

- Et M. Malefoy que viens t'il faire dans cette histoire !

- Je ne sais pas Harry, je t'assure !

- Tu ne sais pas …

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir et leva soudain les yeux au ciel en signe d'étonnement

- Tu sais on vis ensemble 24h/24h, et il m'à fait des avances

-Des avances ?

- Que j'ai bien sur refusé ! Mais se pourrait il qu'il se stimule avec ma lingerie pour assouvir ces fantasmes ?

Harry trouvait que cette explication un peu mince, mais il s'en contenta, il se fia à cette lueur d'étonnement qui avait brillé dans ses yeux …

Hermione était quant à elle sauvée, elle avait su éviter le pire.

Mais au fond de son cœur elle était terrifiée, elle avait tant de facilitée à mentir que sa l'effrayait, même dans les situations les plus critiques et imprévues elle savait mentir pour sauver la mise, elle mentait de plus en plus, et les scrupules étaient de moins en moins fort…

Qu'allait elle devenir ? Elle, la fille qui il n'y à pas si longtemps était aussi timide que la fleur qui se ferme façe au soir ?

En tout cas la mission était finie, mais elle avait coûté bien plus que sa mise initiale, rien de bon n'avait été fait aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait que mensonge et perfidie …

_**Comment trouvez vous se chapitre ?**_

_**Que pensez vous de Ron ?**_


	10. Les livres KARAKATEIS

Se chapitre est essentiellement autours du personnage de Ron, j'espère que les réponses à vos interrogations seront comblées et que se chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 10 : Les livres KARAKATEIS

Hermione avait l'intention de passer plus de temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle voulait que la distance qui c'était installé entre eux, malgré eux, disparaise comme la mer qui se retire en lessant le sable nu, exposé aux yeux de tous …

Peut être aussi que c'était pour se persuader que se qui arrivait à Ron n'était pas de sa faute, elle voulait de nouveau être présente à ces côtés comme une sœur, et qu'il se confie à elle comme avent,. L'aider à résoudre ses problèmes, faire fondre la glace qui c'était installée entre eux …

Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre de Harry et Ron, elle tapa et attendit quelques secondes …

Pas de réponse …

Tout à coup une évidence se dessina dans son esprit : Personne dans les environs, c'était l'unique chance de chercher le fameux bouquin de Ron !

Elle poussa délicatement la poignée de la porte, la referma très doucement, se dirigeat vers le lit de Ron.

Où est se qu'il avait pus mettre quelque chose dont persone ne devait connaître l'existence ?

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même pour examiner la pièce, mais elle était complètement déboussolée, elle ne savait pas du tout où chercher .

Perdue, elle commença donc par regarder sous son lit, puis ouvrit sa valise, mais RIEN ! Elle se rendit à l'évidence, se n'était probablement pas dans cette pièce où ils étaient nombreux, chacun avait à peine l'espace pour mettre son nécessaire et certainement pas de place pour cacher un énorme grimoire !

Mais alors où ? Dans cette pièce il devrait probablement y avoir un indice, quelque chose ayant un rapport !

Elle vit alors un objet qui attira son attention, un objet qui à première vue n'avait aucune importance et était tout à fait banal : un petit vase avec des fleurs artificielles .

Cet objet avait attiré son attention car de tous les garçons quelle connaissait c'était le premier à avoir des fleurs ! Et sur sa table de nuit tout les objet avaient sur eux un peu de poussière sauf le vase en question .

Elle alla vite prés de cet objet, enleva les fleurs et retourna le petit vase, de clefs tombèrent, elle les examina et pus lire l'inscription « S.R » .

Elle remis les clefs dans le vase ainsi que les fleurs et replaça tout très soigneusement, il ne fallait pas que Ron se rende conte que qu était venu tout fouillé, où avait pris ces clefs !

Il fallait que Hermione fasse des recherche plus poussées pour découvrir se qu'était se grimoire et qu'est se qu'était cette inscription « S.R » …

Drago était assis au réfectoire et était perdu dans ces pensés.

Il s'interrogeait sur son avenir avec Hermione : est se que se n'était pas une erreur ?

Ce doute lui fit un énorme pincement au cœur, et il se persuada que la réponse était non, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait il avait envie de la serrer dans ces bras et de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Même si leur histoire avait eu beaucoup de mal à démarrer et était quasiment impossible, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cet amour qui le faisait vivre, il n'avait jamais connus l'amour, aussi bien maternel que sentimental, et se qu'il commençait à vivre avec Hermione était si beau et si fort que tout se qui avait de méchant en lui aurait pus disparaître .

La sonnerie rentenis sortant notre serpentar de ces pensés.

C'était le premier cour de la matinée : Cour de potions avec Rogue.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe avec autant d'anthousiasme que des tortues, se demandant se que Rogue avait encore bien pus inveneter pour le humilier et leur donner de mauvaises notes .

Les préfet s'assirent tous à côté, se qui permis à Drago de parler à Hermione (ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis que hermione était partie à la recherche du string)

- Alors, tu l'à ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas

- Sa c'est passé comment ?

- Tu veux bien que je te raconte plus tard, je n'ai pas envie que Rogue nous enlève des points.

Harry essaya de parler à Ron, mais à peine eu il ouvert la bouche que Rogue retira 15 points à Griffondor, il aurait voulu le déplacer à côté de Drago Malefoy, mais l'idée qu'il détestait hermione et qu'elle le détestait le réjouissait trop à l'idée de les séparer.

Il le déplaça donc à côté d'une jeune Griffondor qui avait la réputation d'être une bonne élève, sérieuse et disciplinée.

Elle était élancée avec de long cheveux châtains qui descendaient le long de son dos comme les gouttes de pluie descendent sur terre, avec élégance et beauté; un petit sourire malicieux se desinait sur sa bouche, au dessus de son petit nez charmant se dessinaient des yeux marrons pleins d'admiration et de curiosité.

Elle était très belle, Harry la connaissait à peine, mais le peu qu'il savait d'elle le remplissait d'admiration et de respect, il avait toujours éte intéressé par cette fille, mais n'avait jamais osé l'aborder, il était en totale admiration devant cette sirène tout droit sortie d'un lagon bleu.

C'était surement la peur qu'elle le trouve sans interrêt qui l'avait toujours retenus les nombreuses fois où il avait tenté de faire sa connaissance, pour preuve il ne connaissait même pas son prénom !

Il aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour pouvoir prononcer avec ces lèvres grossières le doux et merveilleux nom qu'elle devait porter.

C'était décidé, il allait et il devait faire sa connaissance !

A la fin de cette journée Harry et Hermione devaient aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur le grimoire qu'ils avaient vu entre les mains de Ron.

Hermione avait à la fois hâte et peur de se moment : elle se demandait si Harry allait tenter quelque chose envers elle, si il allait reparler de se qu'avait dit Mistaigne cette vile chatte qui se révélait êre un animagus et qui avait trahis son secret avec Malefoy. Elle avait réussi à inventer un mensonge assé potable, mais Harry qui n'était pas bête pouvait à tout moment se rendre conte de la vérité.

Elle se demandait si Drago ne serait pas jaloux et entreprendrait quelques actions stupide révélant leur secret auprès de Harry, et pour finir elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui révéler sa découverte au sujet des clefs…

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la bibliothèque où ils cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes et peut être des heures, des informations.

Jusqu'au moment où Hermione trouva enfin quelque chose : c'était dans un bouquin qui parlait malheureusement de magie noire, le livre disait que les livres KARAKATEIS étaient loués par des sorciers pas très nets pour des sorcier qui voulaient combler un manque sexuel avec des divines créature nomées « Starks » qui sont des créatures dont l'existence né dans les livres KARAKATEIS, en mesure qu'elles accomplissent les désirs de ceux qui utilisent le livre elles prennent à chaque fois un peu de l'âme de celui qui utilise le livre, au début ce n'est pas grave pour l'utilisateur, mais à force il deviens une enveloppe corporelle sans âme tandis que la « Starks » se nourris de celle-ci, jusqu'à en avoir une et quitter le livre KARAKATEIS. En échange de la location des livres KARAKATEIS, l'utilisateur doit payer de fortes sommes.

Hermione et Harry avaient une tête d'enterrement, ils ne pouvaient pas croire à se qu'ils lisaient, il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose !

_**Que pensez vous de se fameux grimoire ?**_

_**Si vous y réflèchissait bien vous pouvait comprendre les initiales qui sont gravées sur la clef**_

_**Je sais qu'il y à toujours l'interrogation du serpent sur la couverture du grimoire, mais la réponse sera pour plus tard !**_

_**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plut autant qu'à moi, car j'ai aimé l'écrire, pour le moment j'aime faire ressortir le côté sombre des personnages !**_

**_Et je part en vaccance pendant deux semaine …_**


	11. Connivences

_Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, qui est essentiellement réalisé avec des dialogues, j'espère que la lecture vous amusera autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire …_

_Je signale que c'est bientôt la fin de la fiction, il me manque encore quelques chapitres pour la clore…_

**_Petit sondage : vous préférez une fin heureuse, triste ou entre les deux ?_**

_Bon, assez parlé je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre !_

**Chapitre 11 : Connivences **

- Mais c'est horrible ! cria Hermione

- Hé ! Mais sa veux dire que si on l'utilise très peu de fois on risque rien, et vu ces filles sa doit être une pure jouissance ! Cool !

- Harry !

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison, faut pas trop nous emballer, je sui sur que Ron voudra pas partager, tu sais en matière de sexe il à toujours été très possessif, il a jamais voulut partager, dommage !

Hermione dévisagea Harry avec une affreuse grimace sur tout le visage.

A la vu de ceci Harry répliqua presque aussitôt sur un ton dramatique :

- Et puis Ron à de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer en cour, il doit sûrement commencer à perdre son âme, il faut tout de suite faire quelque chose !

- Harry, je dois te dire une chose très importante, tu sais je voulais attendre avant de t'en parler, être sure de mon information mais maintenant la situation est trop grave…

- O.K vas y …

- L'autre jour je suis rentrée dans votre chambre, il n'y avait personne alors j'ai en quelque sorte…

- Fouillé !

- Euuuu…

- FOUILLE !

- Oui…

- Hermione !

- Mais j'ai découvert dans un petit pot de fleur une clef avec les initiales S.R

- Tu à conscience que sa peux être les clefs de chez lui, tout simplement !

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit le temps nous ai compté et on ne doit négliger aucune piste…

_Au même moment, quelque part dans Poudlard… _

- S'il vous plaît donnez moi le à nouveau !

- Tu n'as pas payé Ron…

- Je sais mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'elles…

- Tu n'as pas payé !

- Je payerai

- Donne-moi l'argent et tu auras l'objet de tes désirs

- Je veux acheter le Grimoire !

- Pauvre sot ! Tu ne trouveras jamais une telle somme d'argent et puis, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, sa salirai ma réputation

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé le grimoire de place ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux de l'argent

Ron sortit quelques pièces de sa poche

- Ce n'est pas avec sa que tu me convaincras

- Je vous jure que je paierais le reste, mais je vous en prie donnez moi le, je veux les revoir, elles illuminent ma vie et je les aime …

- Tu me fais bien rire, et c'est pour ça que je vais te le confier, mais n'oublie surtout pas, je veux le reste de la somme sinon tu peux leur dire adieu !

Hermione avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser Drago une minute de plus tout seul.

Elle s'enleva rapidement les vêtements pour se retrouver avec comme unique habit un petit ensemble de sous-vêtements noir assortis…

Elle entra doucement sous la douche chaude et enroula ses bras délicats sur le torce musclé de son amant…

- Hermione ?

- Shhht, ne te retourne pas…

Il esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux de plaisir lorsqu'elle commença à lui glisser des dizaines de baisers en partant de l'épaule jusqu'au coup, il ne pus s'empêcher de se retourner, ils se regardèrent une seconde puis s'embrassèrent sauvagement se dévorant les lèvres pendant qu'il lui passait les mains dans le dos.

- Tu frisonne

- Tu sais que sa pourrait encore devenir plus intéressant !

Il la plaqua contre le mur, l'eau coulant toujours à flot, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Ces mains ne cessant de lui caresser le corps, Hermione se laissait totalement faire, toutes les inquiétudes qui peuplaient sa vie se dissipèrent car tout son esprit était occupé par le bien que lui procurait Drago.

Elle fit un bon et se retrouva les jambes croisées autour des hanches de Drago, il entra en elle et ils passèrent un moment inoubliable de pur bonheur …

Pendant ce temps Harry était seul dans la chambre et ne cessait de penser à la révélation que lui avait fait Hermione sur la clef qu'elle avait trouvée, la tentation était énorme car tous ces colocataires étaient absents et il mourrait d'envie de voir la fameuse clef. Après quatre ou cinq minutes de réflexion acharnée ou il pesait le pour et le contre, il pencha pour le contre se disant que c'était trop risqué il la verrait bien à un autre moment ! Il se gifla et alla sortir la clef, il la regarda attentivement et conclu que même si Hermione c'était révélée être plus sulfureuse qu'il ne pouvait le soupçonner, ses descriptions étaient toujours parfaitement réalisée. Il se dirigea vers le pot de fleur quant la porte s'ouvrit laissent entrevoir la silhouette de Ron…

- Salut Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tout seul ? Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Euuu, ils ont organisé une petite soirée entre mecs

- Et tu n'es pas un mec ?

- Bien sur que si, mais j'ai pas la tête à ça, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Ron s'assit sur son lit, en face de celui d'Harry

- Aller raconte-moi tout, c'est une fille qui te tracasse ! Moi aussi je connais ça …

- Oui t'à raison, c'est une fille époustouflante, mais je n'ose pas l'aborder

- Hermione ?

- Non ? T'est fou ! C'est notre meilleure amie !

- Oui, mais elle n'est plus aussi réservée qu'avant, tu peux pas nier qu'elle à certains atouts…

- T'aurais des vues sur elle ?

- Je croyais qu'on parlait de toi…

- Comme je te disais, cette fille est très mystérieuse, je ne connais même pas son prénom, je sais juste qu'elle est à côté de moi en cour de potions

- Yolaine ?

- Tu vois même le prénom me plaît !

- Mais Harry, faut pas avoir peur de lui parler, elle est très gentille et c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal …

- Tu crois que …

- Oui, je suis sur que t'a une chance !

Les deux amis riaient puis Ron lança un regard furtif à sa table de chevet qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Harry, il ne fallait surtout pas que Ron puisse accéder au pot de fleur et qu'il s'aperçoive que sa clef avait disparue !

- Harry, t'est sur de pas vouloir rejoindre la soirée des copains ?

- (Harry pensa que Ron ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité, et que si il n'était pas au courent de se qui se tramait il serait probablement tombé dans le panneau ) Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir dormir, il faut que je prenne des forces si je veux conquérir Yolaine !

Ron regarda le vase en se lamentant et laissa échapper d'un ton monotone :

- Bon, dors bien je vais aller retrouver les autres …

Harry venait de gagner un sursis, mais il devait agir très vite car dans quelques heures il n'aurait plus aucun motif pour empêcher Ron de se retrouver seul dans la chambre…

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry arriva en trombe dans la chambre d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir qu'échangeaient deux partenaires.

Il resta stupéfait, puis se rappelant l'urgence cria :

- Hermione !

Elle resta figée une seconde, puis mis son index sur la bouche de Drago, lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille et lui pinça les lèvres sensuellement avec les siennes, et prise de panique répondit :

- J'ariiiiiiiiiiiiiive !

Pris la serviette (qui était légèrement petite) recouvra vite fait son corps et vis Harry qui la regardait stupéfait. En effet elle avait la serviette qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses et à la naissance de ses seins, laissant entrevoir ses belles formes, de plus son corps était mouillé créant un effet encore plus sexy…

- C'était quoi ces gémissements ?

- No questions please …

- Hein !

- Tu sais ce que veux dire le terme « j'ai un petit ami » ?

- Ah, désolé je suis légèrement surprit, et puis tu ne pourrait pas enfiler un peignoir ou un truc du genre car sa me perturbe légèrement.

Drago ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour ne pas intervenir.

- Que fait tu ici ? Harry !

- J'ai la clef

- Quoi !

- J'ai pas pus m'en empêcher !

- J'aurais jamais dû te le dire ! Quelle idiote !

- Mais on a une nuit pour résoudre l'affaire

- Oui, **1** nuit !

- On à pas de temps à perdre …

- OK une minute j'enfile quelque chose !

_Fin du chapitre !_


	12. La nuit porte conseil

_Je tiens à vous dire un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, cela me donne énormément envie de continuer d'écrire cette fiction que j'ai commencé il y à bien longtemps._ Alors **MERCI** à **tous mes lecteurs** !

**Chapitre 12 : La nuit porte conseil**

Le silence régnait dans Poudlard, en effet il devait être 22h30, pourtant sous ses airs calme et discipliné aucun élève dans tout Poudlard n'avait la tête dans les étoiles.

Certains essayaient de trouver le sommeil, d'autres ne pensaient qu'à l'amour, des élèves étouffaient des sanglots sous les oreillers, les pulsions de certains s'accéléraient, d'autres riaient aux éclats, la rage montaient dans certains d'entre eux, il y en avait qui auraient tout donné pour pouvoir être à un autre endroit et puis …….

Certains se chamaillaient sous une cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu sais Harry tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

- Figure-toi que j'ai frappé !

- Chhhhttttt ! Tu vas nous faire repérer …

- En tout cas c'est pas moi qui pousse les plus grands cris.

Harry vis les yeux d'Hermione s'exorbiter de rage et quelques instants plus tard il compris qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cette remarque car à présent il ressentait une affreuse douleur entre les jambes.

- Aller Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard…

Allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide avec une rage bouillonnante un peu partout dans son corps ce jeune homme repensait à une conversation qui remontait à quelques jours :

- Drago, où cela va nous mener ?

- Au bout du monde !

- Non, arête, je parle sérieusement !

- Mais moi aussi, notre amour nous mènera au bout du monde, on visitera le monde entier !

- Tu es si drôle et si beau !

- Merci, toi tu es la plus belle du monde.

- Ho ! Tu ne m'appelles plus sang de Bourbes ?

- Non chérie, sa c'était la vieille époque, celle ou je cachais mes sentiments…

Il cligna des yeux et se retourna dans son lit pensant à une conversation très récente :

- Hermione, quand vas t'on annoncer qu'on est ensemble ?

- Je n'en sais rien Drago, mais en ce moment il se passe trop d'événements.

- Et bien sur tu ne peux pas m'en parler.

- Ecoute je te promet que je te raconterais tout quand tout s'arrangera, mais pour le moment je ne veux plus penser à rien, je veux juste être dans tes bras…

- Je te fais confiance, tu sais, ça me tarde et en même temps ça m'effraie de dire à tous le monde que Drago et Hermione sont ensembles, que les ennemis de toujours couchent ensembles, sa ne t'effraie pas toi ?

- Non, tan que je suis avec toi, rien ne m'effraie…

Il esquissa un sourire, mais comme pour contrer cet instant de bonheur il repensa à la scène qu'il avait écouté depuis la douche, à tout instant il aurait voulu sortir de cette satanée douche et mettre une bonne correction à Potter, et enfin tout mettre sur le tapis. Mais ce qu'il l'exaspérait le plus c'était que Potter avait sûrement des vues sur Hermione et il ne la laisserait sûrement pas tranquille, mais il c'était retenu pour Hermione, il savait à quel point elle voulait prendre son temps pour annoncer leur relation, que cela était difficile pour elle et il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause d'une petite crise de jalousie.

Petite ? Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps, il exploserai et ce ne serai pas beau à voir …

Au même moment que ces pensées tumultueuses prenaient naissance dans l'esprit de Drago, une autre question agitait Hermione et Harry.

- Cette clef doit bien ouvrir quelque chose, mais où chercher ?

- Figure-toi Hermione que j'y aie réfléchit, et devine où trouves t'on pleins de serrures.

- Dans la salle des casiers des professeurs !

- Très bon raisonnement, encore une autre devinette : Quel est le professeur que nous adorons tous portant les initiales S.R ?

- Tu ne pense tout de même pas que se serait Rogue !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ce serait vraiment stupide de laisser ces initiales sur une clef censée être secrète !

- j'ai toujours dit qu'il était stupide…

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des casiers et se hâtèrent d'approcher celui de Rogue, ils se regardèrent pleins d'espoir. Tremblante la main d'Hermione enfonça la clef dans la serrure mais au moment de tourner il y eu un blocage et Harry plein de machisme déclara qu'elle n'avez pas assez de force pour tourner, mais quand ce fut son tour, trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait eu tort il força la serrure et une vague d'électricité le projeta contre le mur d'en face. Hermione répliqua toute joyeuse qu'il avait été stupide de forcer la serrure car ce qui venait de lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête avait été provoqué par un sortilège de protection contre ceux qui s'aventuraient à forcer les serrures.

- C'est vrai que tu as raison, mais n'empêche qu'on s'est planté en beauté, ce n'est pas son casier.

Lui répondit Harry en essayant d'aplatir ces cheveux qui étaient dressés comme des épis de blé.

- Effectivement on s'est trompé, mais grâce à notre échec j'ai eu une autre idée : peut être que Rogue à un autre casier.

Il regardèrent attentivement tous les casiers qui ornaient les murs et aperçurent enfin un casier qui ne portait pas de nom. Cette fois la porte du casier s'ouvrit et ils trouvèrent un énorme grimoire, le prirent puis refermèrent le tout.

Il était plus de minuit et dans la tour commune des Serpentar et des Griffondor tous les yeux étaient clos, tous les esprits tourmentés s'étaient tus pour laisser place à un univers merveilleux où tous leurs désirs et leurs rêves prenaient réalité pour ensuite s'évanouir dans la brume du matin …

Pourtant il y avait encore 4 yeux ouverts qui avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce bouquin maintenant ?

- Ce bouquin ! Mais Harry c'est un grimoire d'un très haut niveau de magie noire !

- Regarde Hermione, le feu bat de son plein dans la cheminée, on a qu'à le brûler.

- Tu sais que c'est pas bête ?

Ils se mirent à rire et ensembles et jetèrent ce vieux livre poussiéreux dans les flammes qui commençaient à le dévorer quand une réaction inattendue se produisit :

Des cris persans retentirent déchirant les oreilles de tout les habitants de Poudlard, les arrachant brutalement au monde merveilleux dans lequel ils étaient bercés, leur enlevant toutes les illusions crées et les apeurant comme des enfants en tant de guerre.

Harry saisit brutalement Hermione par le bras et recouvrit leurs corps de la cape d'invisibilité. Leurs nez se frôlaient et Hermione ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le souffle de Harry, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Harry la secoue pour lui dire d'arrêter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Je croyais que tu me désirais…

- Hermione c'est pas sa le problème, c'est vrai que tu est très sexy, mais je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux.

- Raison de plus.

- Tu as mal compris, je tombe amoureux, mais pas de toi. Comme je te l'ai dit tu es très attirante, mais je ne pourrais pas être amoureux de toi. J'admets que s'il n'y avait pas cette fille, ce moment avec toi ne m'aurait pas déplut, mais comme ce n'est pas toi que j'aime je refuse de trahir mes sentiments…

Hermione sentit une chaleur de honte monter en elle et s'en alla en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard Rusard et Mistaigne arrivaient dans la pièce et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Harry put s'éclipser de la salle commune pour lui aussi rejoindre le pays où tous ces désirs allaient pouvoir se réaliser, et ce soir la ces rêves allaient avoir le visage de la douce et mystérieuse Yolaine…

Le lendemain tous les élèves de Poudlard ouvrirent leurs yeux avec un effort surhumain, et l'expérience si chaleureuse qui était née dans la nuit laissait à chacun ses propres souvenirs :

_**Quelques chanceux se souvenaient des moindres détails concernant leur doux voyage.**_

- Bonjour Yolaine !

- Salut Harry ?

- Tu, tu tu tu vas bien ?

- Oui sa vas, et toi ? On dirais que tu est stressé…

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était entrain de trembler et venait de ruiner sa phrase précédente en bafouillant.

- Tu sais bien comment est Rogue avec moi, toujours prêt à m'humilier devant tout le monde !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je t'admire vraiment quand tu t'oppose à lui.

- Aaaaaa, je…je voudrais te proposer de manger avec moi un de ces jours…

- Bien sur, ce sera avec plaisir !

_**D'autres chérissaient les brèves morceaux qu'ils avaient pus sauver de l'oublis.**_

- Où est il !

- Je vous jure, je ne sais pas où il à bien pus passer !

- Au feu abruti, au feu ! N'avez-vous donc pas entendu ce vacarme l'autre nuit !

- Oui, mais à aucun moment je n'aurais pus penser que…

- C'était ELLES qui criaient, elles criaient de douleur !

- Je les aimais tellement, elles me redonnaient goût à la vie, elles étaient époustouflantes et à chaque fois que je voyais leurs visages, que des sourires venaient les illuminer, j'étais le plus heureux du monde et je me disais que la vie avait un sens, grâce à elles j'avais un sens…

Ron se retourna en pleurs et plein de rage et fit le serment de venger la mort de ces femmes qu'il aimait, il allait coûte que coûte tuer celui qui les avait mis fin à leurs jours.

_**Pour la plupart la forme floue et lisse de leur rêve parvenait à leurs esprits.**_

Hermione se réveilla lentement aux côtés de Drago. Elle se souvenait à peine de son rêve mais savait que le personnage principal était entrain de dormir paisiblement.

Elle s'habilla lentement pour ne pas brusquer son sommeil, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et partit déjeuner, sereine face aux problèmes qu'elle allait rencontrer …

_**Mais d'autres avaient totalement oublié les moment de bonheur et ne voyait que la peur et la haine dans le présent, qui lui était bien réel. **_

Quand Drago se réveilla il ne vit aucune trace de sa belle à côté de lui, et aucune preuve qu'elle ait passé la nuit à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas serein face à l'avenir, peu à peu un fossé était entrain de se creuser entre lui et Hermione. Il le sentait. Et comment allait il réagir quand il apprendrait ce qui c'était passé (ou plutôt pas passé) cette nuit entre Harry et Hermione, quand il apprendrait que sa chère et tendre avait en toute lucidité fait des avance à ce cher M.Potter ?

Pour le moment il ignorait tout, mais dans quelques jours un orage éclaterai …

FIN du Chapitre Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu décrire les sentiments des personnages par rapport aux rêves (comme l'action se déroulait pendant la nuit). 

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire de belles métaphores et comparaisons pour que la lecture du texte soit agréable et fasse ressentir l'environnement du rêve …_

_Vous me direz si j'ai bien travaillé lol ! _


	13. Flash Back

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt, mais j'ai du beaucoup réviser pour le brevet blanc …_

_Mais voici enfin le chapitre 13_

_**Lundi 14 Avril 22h15**_

Une lampe s'écrasa contre le mur de la chambre de Drago et Hermione, cette dernière était en pleurs sous les cris de son amant.

- **Dégage Hermione !**

Drago avait le visage rouge de colère, les veines des yeux et du coup qui ressortaient.

- Drago, je t'en prie pardonne-moi !

- **Tu vas te casser maintenant**, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal car je le ferais

- Je t'aime …

Drago sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, laissant derrière lui Hermione qui glissa le long du mur pour se replier sur elle-même et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pensant aux doux moments qu'ils avaient partagés sur ce même mur deux jours auparavant…

_Voici l'événement tragique qui viens de se produire, maintenant voyons comment ils en sont arrivés-la…_

_**Samedi 12 Avril 12h30**_

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Oui oui je t'assure

- Tu as vraiment gonflé ta tante jusqu'à quelle prenne la taille d'une voiture et qu'elle s'envole ?

- C'est pas très glorieux, mais sa fait partis de mon passé de délinquant …

Puis Harry et Yolaine se mirent à rire, c'était leur premier rendez-vous et ils avaient l'air d'être comme des poissons dans l'eau…

- Ho, Harry je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais je dois aller réviser mon cours d'histoire de la magie avec une amie …

- OK, pas de problème, au revoir

Même si Harry affichait un grand sourire, son cœur venait de se serrer car il se rendait compte que l'instant magique qu'il venait de vivre était à présent terminé.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai vraiment aimé manger avec toi, si tu veux tu pourrais passer ce soir dans ma chambre pour qu'on continue de discuter…

Elle lui déposa délicatement un tendre baisé sur la joue et partie sans se retourner.

_**Samedi 12 Avril 17h00**_

- Salut mon petit Serpentar

- Coucou ma sang de bourbes préférée

- T'avais dit que tu m'appellerais plus comme sa !

- C'est que j'ai retrouvé mon allure de méchant

Il lui captura fortement les lèvres.

- Sa ne me déplaît pas.

Il continua de l'embrasser langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il la plaque contre le mur prés de la porte et qu'il commence doucement à passer sa main sous la jupe d'Hermione et à la faire remonter le long de sa cuisse.

- Drago….il..il faut que tu arrête….

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres de plaisir lorsqu'il lui fit de sensuels baisers dans le coup.

- Nous a..avons cours de po..potions avec Roooogue.

Elle avait eu tellement de mal à prononcer cette phase car tout en continuant de passer la main sur sa cuisse, Drago lui avait ouvert le chemisier et commençait à couvrir son nombril de doux baisers, ce qui la fit frémir de désir…

- Quand tu es arrivée ici je t'ai dit que je venais de retrouver mon allure de bad boy, et les mauvais garçons n'aiment pas aller en cours…

_**Samedi 12 Avril 20h00**_

- Bonsoir Yolaine

- Comment sa vas depuis le cours de Rogue ?

- J'ai toujours pas réussi à enlever de ma chemise les taches noires de cette satanée potion.

- Il n'y a pas mes colocataires donc on peut parler sans que personne nous dérange …

_**Dimanche 13 Avril 9h00**_

- Hé bé Harry tu rentres enfin !

- Pas de sous-entendus Ron, on à simplement passé toute la nuit à discuter.

- Et sa n'a pas dérangé ses amies ?

- Elles n'étaient pas la…

- Alors, tu veux dire que tu as passé toute une nuit dans la même chambre qu'elle, et que vous avez simplement discuté ! T'est con ou quoi ?

- Ron, tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que toi, il y à des gens qui aiment discuter et faire les choses en douceur.

- A chacun son trip, en ce qui me concerne j'aime pas trop les discours, je préfère les rapports charnels.

- Aller fiche-moi la paix, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit et on doit encore se voir tout à l'heure…

- Pour la partie charnelle ?

Et Harry lui balança un oreiller dans la figure et éclata de rire.

_**Dimanche 13 Avril 16h00**_

Harry et Yolaine se rejoignirent dans le parc, aujourd'hui il faisait un soleil magnifique, mais aux yeux d'Harry rien n'était aussi beau que la fille à qui il venait de dire bonjour.

- Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?

C'était peut être dus au manque de sommeil ou au fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ces pulsions, mais Harry répondit au tac o tac :

- Tu sais rien ne sera aussi beau que ton visage d'ange

- C'est une déclaration ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un air enjoué

- Peut-être bien…

Il la regarda intensément, mais elle baissa les yeux au bout de quelques instants, il se dit qu'il avait été trop franc lorsqu'elle changea de sujet.

- Tu sais cette nuit mes copines ont pensé que on ….enfin,on ….tu comprend ?

- Oui, oui… D'ailleurs mon meilleur ami aussi.

Et il perdit tout espoir quand elle lui répondit.

- C'est marrant, certaines personnes ne comprennent pas que l'on puisse parler pendant des heures au lieu de s'adonner au sexe, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry ne pus cacher sa déception.

- Oui, oui

- Harry, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous deux on allait sortir ensemble ?

- Non, bien sur que non …

- Parce que moi oui !

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses bras autours de son coup, même très surpris Harry ne tarda pas à répondre à son baisé…

_**Lundi 14 Avril 15h15**_

Harry croisa tout content Hermione dans la salle commune, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle.

- Devine ce qui m'est arrivé Hermione !

- Quoi ? Deviner pourquoi tu es dans un état euphorique depuis hier soir ? En fait j'ai même pas à deviner car tout Poudlard t'a vu embrasser Yolaine Swanson dans le parc…

- Rectification, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé

- Rectification extrêmement importante mon cher cupidon !

- Sois pas méchante !

- Harry puisque tu es la je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Je suis tout à toi, enfin … tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ecoutes, c'est pas facile à dire, mais je suis amoureuse d'un garçon…

- Ah, le fameux Poufsouffle ! Dis-moi son nom.

Hermione ferma les yeux et eu toute la peine du monde à dire les deux mots suivants

- Drago….Malefoy

Le sourire curieux d'Harry disparus lentement pour laisser place à une expression d'incompréhension et de colère.

- Quoi !

Un vase venait de s'écraser contre le mur de la salle commune que partageaient les Griffondors et les Serpentars, Hermione essaya de prendre confiance en elle.

- Calme-toi.

- Comment veux tu que je me calme !

- Félicite-moi …

- Te féliciter ! Tu viens de me planter un couteau dans le dos …

- Je l'aime

- Malefoy !

- Son prénom est Drago, et puis tu sais, il est beaucoup plus gentil avec les gens qu'il aime qu'avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas …

- Hermione, il t'a lancé un maléfice, sa ne peux pas être vrai ! C'est tout de même de Malefoy qu'on est entrain de parler !

- Harry, tu me déçois beaucoup, je croyais qu'on était amis, que même si parfois on prenait des décisions dont on ne partager pas l'avis on se soutenait, on avait une relation de confiance.

- Tu peux en parler de la confiance ! Toi qui pendant des mois m'as raconté que tu sortais avec un Poufsouffle, à chaque fois que j'allais vous découvrir ensemble tu me racontais mensonge sur mensonge. Et le dernier c'était quand ? Il y a une semaine quand je vous entendus dans la salle de bain ! C'est sa ta fameuse confiance !

Hermione baissait le regard car Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne, depuis le début elle lui mentait, et elle avait espéré que comme il était enfin amoureux il allait lui pardonner de partager ce sentiment avec son pire ennemis, elle avait été idiote…

- Ecoute bien Hermione, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

_**Lundi 14 Avril 21h00**_

- Que fais tu ici Harry ?

- Je suis venu pour te parler Malefoy

- Me parler ? Et à quel sujet ?

- A propos de ton idiotie

- Peux tu développer avant que je ne te jette dehors ?

- Hermione ce fou de toi…

- Ah, nous y voilà donc, elle t'a tout raconté et monsieur ne l'a pas supporté, il est donc venu voir le gentil Drago pour passer ses nerfs dessus…

- Elle te dit qu'elle t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose puisqu'on est ensemble depuis 7 mois…

- Est-ce que vous êtes un couple libre ?

- C'est-à-dire…

- Tu peux aller voir ailleurs, et elle peut aller voir ailleurs

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais non

- Alors pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi me drague telle depuis le début de l'année et à telle essayé de conclure avec moi la semaine dernière ?

- Quoi ?

- A moins que tu aie des problèmes auditifs, tu m'as très bien entendus.

- Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Bien sur puisqu'elle t'aime…

Il regarda Drago avec un air sarcastique et s'en alla en clamant haut et fort pour que le maximum d'élèves entendent.

- J'adooore l'amour !

_**Lundi 14 Avril 22h10**_

Hermione rentrait de la bibliothèque exténuée, mais l'idée d'annoncer à Drago qu'elle avait tout révélé à Harry lui redonnait beaucoup d'énergie !

- Tu devineras jamais !

- Que tu es une salope ?

- Hein !

- Hermione, je n'ai à te poser qu'une seule question : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait il y à une semaine dans la soirée ?

Au début Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'insinuait Drago, mais tout à coup les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent à l'esprit comme un raz de marré «Écoute bien Hermione, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !»

Et un éclair de torpeur lui traversa les yeux, il n'avait quand même pas pus faire ça !

- Est-ce que je dois répéter ma question ?

La colère était entrain de gagner le corps de Drago, il comprenait ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Tu me disais que tu m'aimais, et moi je t'ai crû, tu t'es foutu de moi et pendant tout ce temps t'était entrain d'essayer de te taper Potter !

- Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça.

- Peux importe comment ça c'est passé, tu m'as trahis !

- Tu as tord, le contexte a la plus grande importance.

- Est-ce que Potter t'as repoussé alors que tu essayais de l'embrasser ?

- Oui…

Une lampe s'écrasa contre le mur de la chambre de Drago et Hermione, cette dernière était en pleurs sous les cris de son amant.

- **Dégage Hermione !**

Drago avait le visage rouge de colère, les veines des yeux et du coup qui ressortaient.

- Drago, je t'en prie pardonne-moi !

- **Tu vas te casser maintenant**, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal car je le ferais

- Je t'aime …

Drago sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, laissant derrière lui Hermione qui glissa le long du mur pour se replier sur elle-même et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pensant aux doux moments qu'ils avaient partagés sur ce même mur deux jours auparavant…

_Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez aimé la mise en forme un peu spéciale, mais je trouvais que sa allait bien avec le sujet…_


	14. Je devais être heureuse

_Tout d'abord je dois dire un énorme **merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews ! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai **enfin réussi** à boucler ce chapitre !_

_J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car les idées venaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à les mettre en place, (certaines étaient trop longues ou compliquées pour pouvoir les exploiter, ou bien elles étaient simplement nulles:) !) et je tenais à écrire quelque chose qui tienne debout !_

_Enfin bref, **grâce à vos** reviews si gentilles j'ai eu le courage de venir à bout de ce chapitre, je l'ai fait tout **simple** et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**Chapitre 14 : Je devais être heureuse…**

- Mélangez vos potions

- La mienne est orange, s'exclama Neville

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vidé votre caille Londubat !

Tous les élèves avaient un air de dégoût encré sur leur jolis minois, cette fois ci Rogue avait atteint le summum en matière de cruauté : sous prétexte que les élèves ne s'intéressaient pas assez à son cours il avait décidé de leur faire concocter un anti-venin à base de peau de caille et avait eu un petit air sadique quand il leur annonça qu'ils devraient vider leur caille de toute chair.

- Tu passeras dans ma chambre tout à l'heure ?

- Avec tout ce sang sur toi, tu rigoles !

- S'il te plaît Harry !

- Prend une douche Yolaine, et on verra ensuite…

- Tu voudrais la prendre avec moi ?

Harry trouva que les petites taches de sang qu'elle avait sur le menton la rendait tellement craquante à ce moment la, qu'il l'embrassa tout doucement…

- Potter et Swanson allez directement dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on s'embrasse dans ma salle de classe !

- Mince !

- Tu embrasse toujours aussi bien Yolaine !

Et ils sortirent de la classe main dans la main…

Après cette scène, une belle jeune fille n'arrivait plus à quitter un petit sourire malin qui s'était déposé sur ces lèvres…

- Ce que j'aimerais être aussi insouciante qu'eux ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu trouves que de ce faire renvoyer de cour d'histoire de la magie avec comme motif « attouchement »était mature !

- On ne faisait que s'embrasser !

- Jusqu'à ce que tu mettes ta main à un certain endroit…

- Drago, je t'en prie !

La sonnerie retentit et ils allèrent dans le parc à la rencontre de Yolaine et Harry.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé la manière dont vous vous êtes fait renvoyer de cour…

- Venant de Drago Malefoy c'est un compliment lui répondit Harry

- Peut être qu'on s'est fait renvoyer de cour, mais nous n'avons pas eu pour motif d'avoir commis des attouchements ! Lança Yolaine.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, des rires insouciants, des rires d'amitié…

Ils formaient tous les quatre une bande d'amis soudés, et ce depuis toujours, ils étaient la bande d'amis que tous les élèves de Poudlard regardaient avec envie…

Ils n'enviaient pas leur beauté, leur talent ou leurs habits. Ils enviaient leur amitié qui était aussi pure que le cristal et plus solide qu'un roc, n'importe quel élève de Poudlard aurait souhaité faire partie de leur bande, mais pour eux ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Pourtant une ombre vint s'ajouter au tableau quand Hermione aborda un sujet délicat :

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Ron ?

Yolaine apparemment choquée s'exclama :

- Après ce qu'il à fait à Harry, tu plaisantes !

- Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute s'il a essayé de me tuer.

- Comment sa ! Pas de sa faute ! Il nous a tous les deux séquestré pendant trois jours et a essayé de te jeter le sortilège de l'imperium !

Et elle s'en alla furieusement vers l'entrée de Poudlard.

- Ne lui en voulez pas, mais elle à vraiment eu très peur, et elle essaye de reprendre pied peu à peu…

- T'inquiète pas on comprend tout à fait, répondit chaleureusement Hermione.

- C'est plutôt pour toi qu'on s'inquiète, poursuivit Drago.

- T'inquiète pas Drago, tout vas bien…..Euuu il faudrait que j'aille la retrouver…

Et il partit précipitamment.

Peu après le départ précipité de Harry, Hermione et Drago croisèrent leurs regards et celui ci engagea une nouvelle conversation :

- C'est vraiment une tragédie ce qui est arrivé à Ron…

- Tu as raison, qui aurait pus se douter que Yolaine et Harry aient sauvé Ron de l'emprise des Stars, tu sais ses filles qui se nourrissent de l'âme de leurs victimes pour devenir humaines, ils ont vraiment eu beaucoup de courage pour faire face à ses créatures, lui répondit Hermione.

- Ma chérie, on dit Starks et pas « Star », les Stars c'est autre chose, tu es une Star, ma Star.

Elle se retourna lentement, passa les mains autours de l'homme quelle aimait et l'embrassa amoureusement, comme si sur terre il n'y avait qu'eux et leur passion qui comptaient…

Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils durent de nouveau faire face à la dure réalité.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron a voulut tuer ses amis !

- Tu sais, Hermione, il les aimait et pour lui la seule chose qui comptait était la vengeance, la vengeance de son amour qu'on avait brisé.

- Tu ne peux pas parler de ses choses comme si elles étaient humaines ! Cria Hermione.

- Mais elles essayaient de le devenir.

- En prenant la vie d'un être innocent !

- Si tu n'avais pas eu le droit de vivre, si tu avais été emprisonnée dans un de ses livres, Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas essayé de t'échapper de cet endroit par tous les moyens ?

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, sa fait froid dans le dos, répondit Hermione, mais sa ne les excuse pas ! S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

- Bien sur…

Ils restèrent un moment allongés dans l'herbe, l'été était vraiment la plus belle saison de l'année pour Poudlard, elle était aussi appelée la saison des amours car les nombreux couples de cette école pouvaient afficher leurs sentiment au milieu de ce champ de bonheur…

Alors Hermione commença à fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de tendresse…

Mais quand les paupières furent closes un sentiment de solitude, de désespoir, de déchirement et de tristesse surgit du fond de son cœur, ce sentiment commença à l'envelopper et essaya de prendre possession d'elle.

Mais dans un ultime effort elle réussit, d'un battement de cil, à faire briller la lumière du jour dans ses pupilles encore marquées par la terreur des sentiments malheureux quelle venait de vivre…

Drago le remarqua :

- Sa vas pas mon amour ? T'est toute froide et tu bouges plus !

- Si… Ne t'inquiète pas …

- Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux d'Hermione étaient terrorisés et Drago vis quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux avent qu'elle ne lui dise avec une voix mélancolique :

- Je vais te perdre…

Et elle baissa la tête pouvant ainsi laisser les larmes couler.

Drago baignait dans l'incompréhension, comment après avoir passé un moment calme avec la femme qu'il aimait la situation avait si brusquement changée ! Il lui fit relever la tête et l'attrapa par les épaules…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu ne me perdras jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu m'es trop précieuse !

- Je sais que tu le feras …

Décidément cette situation n'avait pas de sens !

- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille !

- Je l'ai senti…

Lentement, Drago rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu entends ? Jamais.

Et il la berça tendrement pour la rassurer, au bout de quelques minutes elle ferma les yeux, mais cette fois le sentiment de malheur avait laissé place à un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour…

Cependant son rêve était rythmé de mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête :

JAMAIS ! Tu entends ? Je t'abandonnerais JAMAIS !

Hermione ! Hermione ? JAMAIS ! Entends !

Hermione, je t'abandonnerais J…

Mais elle fut ramenée à la dure réalité quand elle entendit les cris sourds de Rogue…

- Mélangez vos potions

- La mienne est orange, s'exclama Neville

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vidé votre caille Londubat !

- Potter et Swanson allez directement dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on s'embrasse dans ma salle de classe !

Après cette scène, une belle jeune fille n'arrivait plus à quitter un petit sourire malin qui s'était déposé sur ces lèvres…

- Ce que j'aimerais être aussi insouciante qu'eux ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte mione ? Lui souffla sa voisine Parvati Patil.

Une expression d'incompréhension apparue sur le visage d'Hermione, des images d'amitié et d'amour dans un champ lui vinrent à l'esprit… Cela ne devait pas se dérouler comme sa ! Ca ne devait pas être Parvati qui aurait dû lui répondre mais ça aurait dû être Drago, lui et Harry auraient dû être amis, Ron devait être dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour avoir essayé de tuer Harry et Yolaine. Elle devait être heureuse ! Elle fit un tour de 90° sur elle-même et chercha désespérément quelqu'un dans la salle de classe.

Et soudain, son regard se figea sur Drago, entouré de ses « anciens » amis Serpentars…

Et elle comprit : Il l'avait abandonné…

FIN 

_Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller plus loin car je pense que la confrontation Drago/Hermione n'avait pas à être dans ce chapitre (il est consacré au rêve d'Hermione, enfin si s'en est un :))…_

_**MERCI** à tous mes lecteurs, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre:) !_


End file.
